


Out Of The Void, Into Aboveground

by Crowley_KingOfHell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged Up Frisk, Bonezone, Eventual SansxFrisk, F/F, F/M, Flowey is tired of being evil, Frisk finds Gaster, Pacifist Route, Slow Burn, slightly canon divergent, the void is part of the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 33,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_KingOfHell/pseuds/Crowley_KingOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk finds herself in The Void and it becomes her place of discovery, though not all her discoveries there good. We follow her as she makes her way through the underground with more knowledge and more help than ever before as she grows her Family through love, Mercy, and of course - Determination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> So the pacing will be fairly slow for this story, I have a pretty good idea of where I want this to go- but of course- I am very new to sharing fics openly, so I'm happy to take into consideration any constructive criticism or suggestions from readers (:

The frost dusted town of Snowdin was quiet as night settled in, families gathered indoors for dinner and television. A two story house at the edge of the little village was home to unusual inhabitants, two skeleton brothers, a small white dog, and somewhat recently, a human named Frisk. Inside, the odd family had settled in the livingroom, sharing the cramped couch, watching tv. A very narcissistic robot was hosting a quiz show, also forcing the contestants through an obstacle course. While the skeletons and human laughed at the insanity unfolding on the show, the dog was sneaking stolen bones from one bedroom to a little nook under the kitchen sink. 

The bipedal trio were happily piled on the couch, one skeleton on either end and a human laying over their legs, head in one's lap and feet in the other's. Frisk, the only one of the three with flesh and blood, shivered ever so slightly. The past few days she had felt progressively worse and worse, body aches, overwhelming exhaustion, and now she was concerned she was getting a fever. Attempting to stifle a yawn but failing spectacularly, Frisk announced to no one in particular, "I think I'm getting the flu." The words had barely left her mouth when the skeleton holding her feet sprung up, nearly ejecting her from the sofa, "FEAR NOT, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL HEAL YOU WITH MY INCREDIBLE COOKING SKILLS! HOT NOODLE SOUP COMING RIGHT UP!" He cried and bounded into the kitchen. Frisk giggled and flopped back into the lap of the other skeleton. He chuckled, "ain't my bro just the greatest?" Frisk nodded, grinning. Until, that is, she was scooped up in her friend's arms and being hoisted off the couch. She opened her mouth to object but was cut off, "you need to get some rest. i'll bring ya a bowl of soup when it's ready." She was carried to her room and carefully placed on her bed, "Thank you, Sans, but you really didn't have to carry me." she smiled. Sans shrugged, "i'm not cooking for ya, take the nice gesture while you got it. we both know i'm to lazy to do that again." They both laughed and he pulled her blanket up for her. "get some rest, kiddo. i'll be back with food in a bit." And he left the room. With a sigh, Frisk relaxed into her fluffy pillows. She was a lot more tired than she realized. Only moments after her head hit her pillow, she was sound asleep. 

The human found herself conscious of the fact that she was dreaming but entirely unperturbed by it. Surrounded by darkness, she tried to get her bearings, was she sitting? Standing? Floating?... Standing. She took a tentative step forward, it felt like soft grass under her feet. The darkness did not let up, nor did her eyes adjust after several minutes of blinking and squinting. Giving up her attempt at reclaiming sight, Frisk dropped to the ground to sit cross legged. Carefully running her hands over the floor beneath her she realized she was sitting in a field of flowers. Better flowers than thorns, She thought to herself with shrug. After a few more moments a thought occured to her, if this was a dream then why not just dream up some light? No sooner did this cross her mind did a soft spotlight appear on her, illuminating very little, but enough so she could see her immediate surroundings. 

She was sitting in a field of golden flowers. Her skin suddenly felt as though hundreds of hot ants were crawling all over. With a deep breath she forced herself calm and went about collecting the nicest looking flowers around her to make a flower crown. No matter how old she got she always enjoyed making these. In no time she had a very good start on a simple crown, humming quietly to herself. However, she had been increasingly aware of the pestering fear she was being watched. For a some time she denied herself the option of glancing around to see if anyone was there. Her minuscule amount of light would not shed sight on the culprit. But as time went on she felt as if the presence had drawn near, as though it was standing behind her, watching over her shoulder. Eventually she reached a boiling point, she set the crown down to turn and shout at whomever was spying on her when she heard her name called from a distance. It was distorted, like she was under water, but then it came in clear. She snapped awake, Sans standing in her doorway with a steaming bowl of soup and a glass of ice water. Frisk couldn't have had a more honest smile at the sight of her friend.


	2. Don't Fear The Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes! Actual plot! I promise the introductory period will be brief.

Frisk had pushed the dream to the back of her mind the next day. After the hot soup, courtesy of the great Papyrus, she had fallen into a dreamless sleep for the night and woke feeling much less concerned about the whole thing. Sans and Papyrus had left for their shifts on Sentry Duty at the exit of the Ruins, leaving Frisk to her own devices for the majority of the day. She spent a solid half of the day cleaning up despite the brothers insisting she rest. While still very sore, and her throat feeling like she'd inhaled hot sand, she didn't want to sit around. Daring to venture into the terrifying scape of Sans' room, she gathered up everyone's laundry and washed, dried and folded all of it. Fortunately Papyrus kept up with all the dishes, so after putting away the clean laundry she decided to organize their growing movie collection.  
The house nearly sparkled by the time the two skeletons returned home, however, the brothers were fairly upset she had not been napping while they were gone. Which, if you knew him, was a stretch for Papyrus. "kid, you're sick, you're supposed to stay in bed and sleep. not spend the day doing house chores." Sans shook his head as he flopped on the couch, pulling Frisk down next to him. "MY BROTHER IS RIGHT- WHICH IS VERY RARE. SANS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FLEETING MOMENT." Sans winked at his brother, "i'll cherish it forever, bro." "BUT HUMAN YOU MUST REST AND GET WELL! EXERTION DOES NOT EXPEDITE ONE'S HEALING!" Papyrus sat next to Frisk and patted her feet. She smiled, "You're right, Pap. I'll probably go to bed early today." she said as she leaned her head against Sans' fluffy jacket shoulder. "what am i then, chopped liver?" he grinned. Frisk rolled her eyes but her smile remained, "Thank you, too, Sans'." She added exasperatedly, planting a kiss on his cheekbone. She didn't see his face tinge blue.  
Papyrus prepared an especially delicious stew for dinner- apparently strictly following a recipe given to Sans from Toriel after hearing Frisk was sick. They skipped tv in exchange for playing a board game together. Frisk nearly won but Papyrus had been very tactful in saving his turns for the last round in which he snatched victory right out from under her. Sans didn't appear to care to win as much as he enjoyed watching the other two battle it out for board game supremacy. It was still early in the evening when Frisk yawned rubbed her eyes. "TIME FOR BED, TINY HUMAN!" Papyrus stood and offered her a hand. She took it gratefully and didn't argue has he pulled her to her feet. She said goodnight and gave hugs before shuffling to her room. Snuggling into her covers sleepily, she drifted into sleep without thought or worry. 

Once again Frisk found herself in the unlit flower field. The spotlight appeared immediately and she sighed, resigning herself to another sleep spent in tension. Her flower crown was still present- none of the blooms had wilted. As strange as she found this she reminded herself it was a dream, logic wasn't going to do much good here. She set to work, adding bigger flowers to the front of the crown for dramatic effect, distracting her already present fear with a soothing lullaby she learned from her Goat-mom. The sense of being leaned over returned soon after she started and she sighed, pausing her work. Without turning around she spoke, though she wasn't sure who or what to, "Can you please not hover? It makes it difficult to concentrate." Almost immediately the feeling deminished. Was it really that easy?  
Instead of straining her thoughts with the how and why of the situation she returned to her flower crown and lullaby. What had she done that Karma was giving her stressful dreams like this? Lost in her thoughts and flowers, she didn't notice the shape of a person taking form a short distance in front of her. A tall, slim figure, cloaked in darkness, pale face turned on her. She _did_ notice movement when it approached her. Her eyes snapped up and the shape in front of her came into the furthest reaches of the light cast on her. A yelp escaped her before she could even process fear, jumping to her feet and stumbling backwards. The figure reached a white hand from within the cloak of darkness surrounding it and grabbed her wrist before she could crash back to the ground. She was temporarily speechless, then overwhelmingly embarrassed -whoever this was, she'd just screamed in terror at them. ** _"I'm sorry I scared you. I did not realize you could see me."_** The voice formed words, but Frisk heard it like a beautiful orchestra speaking in words rather than musical notes. It was incredibly disorienting, she blinked at the figure.  
**_"Ah, I should have guessed. You can not understand me."_** it said, looking crestfallen. She shook her head, "No I can- I'm sorry I'm just very confused." The figure ducked it's head at her with a tilt, ** _"You can understand me?_** it seemed incredulous. Frisk nodded, "Should I not?" she asked. ** _"Not many I have met ever do."_** the figure offered a hand, bowing slightly, **_"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am W. D. Gaster."_** he smiled up at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The length of the chapters will grow as the plot thickens, for now it's just getting the brunt of the opening done. Regardless thanks for reading!


	3. Don't Stop Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is determined to save her new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is too trusting for her own good, fortunately in this case it's okay.

Frisk hesitated only a fraction of a second before taking the offered hand and shaking it, "My name is Frisk." she smiled uncertainly, before noticing the hand she shook was skeletal. "Oh but you're a skeleton!" she exclaimed happily. **_"I am indeed, though, that is not the reaction I would expect to get from a human..."_** he raised a curious brow bone at her. She laughed, "I am pretty weird, huh?" Suddenly all the uncomfortable tension melted away, "So what are you doing here?" Frisk asked with a smile. Gaster's face fell, **_"Ah yes, The Void. I have been trapped here for a time. I'm not even certain how long exactly, as time behaves differently here than in the real world."_** he explained sadly. Frisk furrowed her brow at him, "The Void?" she glanced around. **_"Yes, that is my name for this place. Essentially a black hole in time."_** Gaster gestured at the surrounding darkness. **_"But how is it you came to join me?"_** he added.   
Frisk shrugged, "I don't know the first thing about time or black holes. I'm just dreaming." She dropped back to the ground, sitting cross legged at her flower crown. ** _"You came to this place in your sleeping subconscious??"_** Gaster sounded disbelieving. She nodded her head, **_"But what manner of human are you that you can transcend timescapes?"_** he dropped to the ground in front of her on his knees to look her in the eyes. "Like I said, I'm dreaming. I have no idea what I'm doing here. I thought I was just having a really weird dream cause I'm sick." Her companion seemed astounded. ** _"Well it appears you're not long for this world regardless of how..."_** Gaster spoke softly. Frisk looked up at him, he pointed to her hands. She could see through them. "I must be waking up." she guessed, the sound of her housemates moving outside her door appeared. "Perhaps I'll see you again?" she smiled encouragingly at her new friend. **_"Perhaps."_**

Frisk sat up suddenly in her bed. Sadness tugged at her heart as she thought of the loneliness Gaster must endure in The Void. She suddenly felt determined to help him, but if she was completely honest she'd have no idea where to begin. Unfortunately she didn't have long to think about her options, as Papyrus entered her room with a tray of food and a bright smile. "HUMAN, YOU'RE AWAKE! EXCELLENT, YOU CAN ENJOY MY LATEST CULINARY MASTERPIECE WHILE IT'S STILL HOT!" he beamed at her. Frisk smiled gratefully, taking the offered tray, "You're the best caretaker, Pap, thank you so much!" The tall skeleton looked immensely pleased with himself as he left the room. Frisk was scarfing down food ravenously when a voice from the corner of her room spoke, "you're being awfully sweet to pap there, kid, you looking to score a second date?" Frisk whirled around to angrily glare at Sans who laughed at her stuffed cheeks. She swallowed painfully before snapping at him, "You're just jealous you didn't get a first with me." He pretended to be stabbed in the heart, "words hurt, Frisk." he winked at her. "Don't you know how to knock?" she grumbled, returning to her food.   
Sans sat next to her on her bed, "nope. neither does pap but you didn't give him a morning dose of sleepy sass. why the third degree, kiddo?" he smiled. Frisk finished her food before answering, "Papyrus entered without knocking but brought me food. You showed up unannounced and with nothing to offer." she smirked at him. He smirked back, not what she was expecting at all. "ah, naive little Frisk, I have plenty to offer, ya just gotta throw me a bone. " Sans waggled a brow bone at her and she choked on her orange juice before bursting into a fit of laughter. The skeleton bumped his shoulder against her's and stood. "we gotta head out soon but you need to stay right there today. there's leftover stew in the fridge if ya get hungry." Sans winked at her, and disappeared. Today was going to be very boring indeed, she thought with a sigh.   
Frisk spent the majority of the day lounging on the couch watching tv, occasionally attempting to read a book. She finally gave up focusing on accomplishing anything and got a hot shower. It definitely cleared up her stuffy, pounding sinuses, but before the brothers even returned home she found herself trudging back to her room. Back aching as though she'd been brutally beaten, throat torn and chest sore from coughing, her body was done functioning for the day. She collapsed on her bed and was asleep in seconds. Her return to The Void was much less intimidating this time around, but her companion was nowhere to be seen. Sitting at her usual spot she returned to her ongoing improvement of her flower crown. It was very beautiful beside the color, but she was only able to distract herself for a short time before feeling worry begin to grow. Finally she decided to call out for him, "Gaster? It's Frisk! Are you here?" she threw her voice as far as it would reach. A few silent minutes passed before the darkness took shape in front of her. ** _"Hello, human, Frisk. I did not expect you to return."_** he smiled brightly at her. "Well I'm really sick in the real world, so I'll probably be here a lot for a while." she smiled back. Gaster sat down in front of her and began to mimic what he'd seen her do with the flowers. She watched him happily for a while before dating to ask, "Is there a way for you to be freed of this place?" Gaster paused his work to consider her question. ** _"To be honest, I'm not certain. I suppose if it's possible for you to come and go it would not be impossible for me to."_** he answered. She nodded, "Well I have absolutely no idea how, but I'm gonna get you out of this horrid, empty place. No matter what."


	4. Dream On

Gaster and Frisk sat in silence for a while, both working on their flower crowns. Frisk finished her's first and proudly bestowed it upon the skeleton. He appeared very happy about her friendliness. He finished his own, smaller and simpler but beautiful nonetheless. He offered it to Frisk and she took it, but did so tentatively. Gaster gave her a curious look. She sighed, "I love flowers. But I actually had a bad experience with a gold flower. Now I kinda don't like gold flowers at all..." she smiled apologetically. Gaster reached a hand out, asking for the crown back. Frisk obliged hesitantly - fearing she'd offended him. But as she returned it she saw his eyes ignite from their usual white pinpricks to bright violet. Magic flowed from the hole in the palm of his skeletal hand, black and glittering- like liquid space- and enveloped the crown. As it receeded, it revealed the flower petals had taken the color from his magic. Each petal looked like it held a tiny galaxy. The crown glittered and shown brightly with a light of its very own. He offered it back to the human, who took it gratefully, mouth agape in awe.   
Frisk put the crown on then leaned forward and hugged Gaster, "It's beautiful! Thank you!" He hugged her gently before releasing her, **_"It seems our time is cut short yet again."_** Frisk looked down at her hands. She was disappearing again. "We're gonna figure this out okay? I promise to get you out." he smiled sadly and she was then staring at the back of her eyelids. She sighed angrily, sitting up, and then immediately regretted it. Her head throbbed painfully and she cradled it in her hands, running her fingers through her hair - and finding the flower crown. The crown Gaster gave her was still on her head. Staring open mouthed at it, Frisk felt an idea come together. Carefully setting the crown on her nightstand, she stood slowly, making her way to the kitchen for some stew. Papyrus mentioned the recipe claimed it had healing properties. She needed to kick this flu.   
The brothers were sitting in the living room, sans was dozing on the couch- mug of coffee in hand- while his brother was sitting in an arm chair and working on a new Junior Jumble. Frisk made it into the kitchen and back to the living room with a reheated bowl of stew before Papyrus was torn away from his puzzle. "GOOD MORNING, HUMAN! ARE YOU FEELING ANY BETTER?" His energy was always at his peak in the morning. Sans jumped awake as Frisk settled on the couch next to him, "Much better, thank you Pap. It's all thanks to your cooking." She smiled warmly at him, which he reciprocated. Sans downed the rest of his coffee just as Frisk was finishing off her soup and orange juice. He noticed her set her bowl down and simply stare off into space out of the corner of his eye. Frisk pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees, eyes out of focus.   
She was rolling her night with Gaster over in her head, pondering if the crowns presence was of consequence. If she were able to come back to consciousness with the crown on her, could she bring Gaster back if she held onto him? Somehow she felt this was far reaching, but she had to try something. The idea of being constantly alone in a dark place like that without the awareness of time passing and not knowing when or if you could escape made her heart ache for him. She couldn't imagine a more miserable existence. He was a kind-natured monster that didn't deserve the solitude he was forced to endure. Perhaps her best option would be to discuss it with him? He seemed very knowledgeable about his circumstances.   
Frisk was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice Sans staring at her for several minutes. Papyrus broke the silence first, "COME, BROTHER, WE NEED TO BE AT OUR POST IN 15 MINUTES!" Sans glanced at him then back to Frisk, "you go ahead bro, i'm right behind ya." he nodded to the front door. Papyrus walked over to the couch and patted Frisk's shoulder with a loving smile before marching purposefully out the entrance. "What's up, Sans? You're not walking with Pap today?" Frisk looked up at him after the door closed. He shrugged, "just wanted to see how you're really doing." he gave her a knowing look. Frisk blushed a little, somehow Sans always saw right through her. "so tell me, kid, what's got you so preoccupied you didn't even ask pap to share his jumble?" Sans turned to face her on the couch.   
Suddenly Frisk felt the skin of her back crawl. This sounded insane. Just tell him 'oh yeah, I met another monster I've never seen or heard of before in my dreams and we're besties now I'm trying to bring him into the real world from some place called The Void that only he and I know about! ' and expect him to just go along with it? Her conscious chided at her _'don't talk to strangers'._ "Well.." she eloquently stalled. "that's a deep subject." Sans snickered. She rolled her eyes, "I'm just a little brain dead from being tired and sick. I'll be back to a hundred percent in no time." He gave her an analytical stare before shrugging, "alrighty. let me know if you need anything, kiddo." he smiled and stood, before disappearing.   
Leaning back on the couch, Frisk sighed. She had to figure this mess out. No sooner did she say this to herself she then realized she had a bigger problem. If she got Gaster here in reality, what would happen to him? She couldn't expect the brothers to take him in without knowing him at all. Gaster didn't have a job waiting for him. Did he have any living family? He made it seem unlikely with how long he believed to have been in The Void. Perhaps he could stay with Toriel until he found work? Anxiety began to overwhelm her, this was much more complicated than she realized, but she wouldn't let this deter her. She would get him out first, they would figure everything else as it came.   
Tonight would be last in The Void.


	5. I'm Comin' Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our determined human forums a plan, suspicion arises from her friends.

Frisk dug through every room in the house for anything she could use to assist her in her poorly formed plan. It didn't take long for her to lose hope and break for lunch. She decided to walk to Grillby's to clear her head, and get some hot food. Changing from her pajamas to her favorite pullover, dark jeans and boots, she borrowed one of Papyrus' scarves and crammed a beanie over her unbrushed hair and braved the cold. The wind was biting but luckily it wasn't snowing, it only took her a few minutes to escape to the warm interior of Grillby's bar. It was mostly empty besides Sandy, one of the shop keepers in town, and Frisk's first monster friend besides the skeletons, Monster Kid.   
Taking a seat at the bar, she caught Monster Kid's eye and waved with a grin. He gave her a goofy grin in return before continuing his book. Frisk briefly remembered he mentioned he often did homework at Grillby's. Speaking of the fire monster, Grillby re-entered behind the bar from the back room and greeted her, "How is my favorite customer doing?" his flames shaped a simpering smirk. "Can I have the usual, please?" she beamed. He nodded, turning to the grill and starting her order. "Papyrus said you'd been ill, but you seem to be well now. How are you feeling?" Grillby's smooth voice was lightly speckled with the crackling of his flames. "I'm feeling much better after a few days of sleeping in and plenty of Papyrus' wonderful cooking." Frisk paused, "But it's nothing compared to your burgers." she added. He smiled at her over his shoulder, then began plating her burger and fries.   
He sat down her plate and went about making her favorite milkshake as she dug into the still steaming food. She had almost cleared her plate when her friend returned with a tall glass, topped with whipped cream and a cherry. Her smile was so broad it almost hurt but she couldn't be happier, after days of soup and stew it was wonderful to have solid food again. "Your cooking really can't be beat 'B. Don't tell Pap that though." Frisk laughed after she had finished. Grillby laughed and put her dishes in the sink before leaning on the bar, "Your secret is safe with me." he said with a wink. Frisk's intuition gave her a feeling that there was more to that sentence than was implied. Did he know she was human? More importantly, would he tell Undyne?   
She was halfway home when she resized she'd made no progress in her plan for saving Gaster. Slowing her place, she considered her options. Perhaps it was being out in the fresh air, or having a stomach full of her favorite foods, or even the stress of Grillby's wordplay- but finally she had an epiphany. She sped toward the brother's house with new purpose. Frisk shed her hat and scarf and proceeded to pull her room apart. After some searching- and successfully destroying her room- she uncovered her prize; an old wind-up alarm clock. This was exactly what she needed. Not that her idea was fail proof but at least now she had an advantage. She wound it several times, set the time and turned it on. It still worked! Now that she'd done all she could before bed tonight for her grand scheme, a familiar concern returned. What was she going to tell Sans and Papyrus? She couldn't just expect them to let a stranger live with them, but where would Gaster go? From their conversations she gathered he'd been trapped in The Void for a long stretch of time. Could she help him find work? Perhaps Toriel would let him take her room and she could just stay with the brothers a little more permanently a while. It crossed her mind now that maybe she should spent the night at home, in the off chance her plan actually worked. She didn't want to abruptly bring a stranger into her friend's home without permission - and the thought of asking for permission seemed daunting, Oh hey guys can I bring my imaginary friend from a hellish purgatory dream state out of my head into reality, and also can he live here for a while? Hell no.   
"How was work guys?" she called as she made her way down the stairs. " _ulna_ be honest, kid, it was a pretty dull day." Sans sighed and flopped on the couch. Frisk laughed as Papyrus looked unamused. "IT WAS ONLY DULL FOR YOU, LAZY BONES. MEANWHILE I, PUZZLE MASTER PAPYRUS, SET UP THREE NEW TRAPS FOR ANY FOE WHO ESCAPES THE RUINS!"   
Frisk followed Papyrus to the kitchen to help start dinner, "Tell me about your new traps, Pap!" She poked as they set out the ingredients. Sans smiled in the living room. He loved how well his brother and Frisk got along. Papyrus needed a friend like her. But still Sans felt a nagging worry about Frisk's distance. Something was bothering her and she wasn't opening up about it, which for him was very unusual. He listened to his brother and Frisk talk about puzzles while dinner cooked, at least she was back to her bubbly self. As they all sat down to eat she was still talking animatedly. Sans watched as she tried to guess what the traps were that Papyrus added today and as she convinced him to show her the new additions the next time they went out and smiled inwardly.   
As they were clearing the table after dinner Frisk braced herself for the conversation about going home. She knew they weren't gonna understand her suddenly wanting to go home. "So, uhm, I think I'm gonna head back to mom's tonight for a bit.." Their reactions were exactly as she expected, "BUT HUMAN IT IS ALREADY SO LATE, WHY DO YOU WISH TO GO HOME?" Papyrus looked hurt, Frisk's heart nearly broke. "everything alright, kiddo?" Sans asked quietly. His expression was unreadable but his body language spoke volumes. He was suspicious, and disappointed. "There's nothing wrong I just wanted to talk to mom about some stuff- uhm. Feminine stuff..?" she lied. "I'll come back after I have it all sorted out." Frisk added with a smile at Papyrus. He smiled back, "VERY WELL HUMAN, BUT I WOULD STILL LIKE TO SHOW YOU MY NEW TRAPS AND PUZZLES TOMORROW." She nodded, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Pap!" She turned to Sans, "I'll be back before you know it." He looked doubtful but nodded and smiled anyway.


	6. Out Of The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk carries out her "master" plan!

Frisk had declined Sans walking her home, feeling even worse though she didn't think it was possible, after seeing his face fall. He disappeared into his room before she left and didn't say goodbye. Papyrus apologized for him. As she made her way out of Snowdin she wondered how much of a possibility it was she would run into any of Papyrus' traps. She smiled at the thought of seeing another plate of spaghetti somewhere. Her feet carried her home faster than she realized and suddenly she found herself facing the doors of The Ruins. She pulled the extra key Toriel had given her out of her nightbag and slipped inside quietly. Frisk snuck up the basement stairs and into her room soundlessly, hearing Tori's soft snores from down the hall. 

She had done a lot of lying today. She lied about everything being fine, and she lied about needing to talk to Toriel- who didn't even know she was home- and she'd lied about coming back soon. She had no idea how long she would be gone. Her responsibility to Gaster did not end with his freedom from The Void, he'd need a place to stay, he'd need a job, he'd need help getting to know the Underground dwellers. If this worked, and she was still uncertain that it would, she could end up spending weeks or even months working with him to get him on his feet. Did he have feet? Come to think of it everything from the waist down in him was always cloaked in darkness. Well she'd know soon, she thought as she crawled into her own bed, setting the alarm clock on her nightstand. 

Sleep came easily after the long trek home, and she felt the weight of The Void around her as her mind eased into a deep rest. "Gaster?" she called. The darkness around her pulled itself upward into a slender form with narrow shoulders. **_"Hello again, my friend."_** He smiled down at her. She beamed, "I got everything set up. I don't know if it's going to work but.. It's the best I could come up with." her smile faltered. What if it didn't work? Would she become desperate enough to tell her friends? Would they believe her? **_"Your effort alone is more than I could have asked for. Thank you, human, Frisk, for trying."_** She sat down and he mirrored her. "I guess all we can do is wait." 

"Tell me about the Underground. About yourself." Gaster offered her the subject to preoccupy her thoughts. She smiled at the opportunity to not think of the many ways her plan would probably fail. "Well I'm not from the Underground as I'm sure you guessed. I actually fell into the mouth of the cave at the top of Mount Ebott a long time ago. The first monster I met was a talking yellow Flower, he called himself Flowey." her eyes glassed over and her heart grew cold. "He tried to kill me," her throat constructed but she forced herself to continue on to the happier memories. "But I was saved. A gentle monster, Toriel, showed up just in time to stop him. She took me in and sort of adopted me." her smile returned. "I live with her now. She explained how to interact with other monsters, and after a little convincing she let me explore the area outside of the ruins, Snowdin. She's very protective but I met a friend of her's who promised to take care of me so I spend a lot of time with him and his brother." Frisk grinned to herself, "The first time we met I was so scared of him, but when we shook hands he used a whoopy cushion on me! I laughed so hard I cried. I made some really good friends in Snowdin, but eventually I have to move on." She hesitated, she didn't want to think about the responsibility she also had to the monsters of the Underground to free them. But she knew she had to, if she was the only one who could free them she had to try. 

Before her thoughts could deepen a sharp noise reached her ears. _The alarm clock!_ She realized, eyes widening. "It's time!" She gasped, lunging forward and wrapping her arms around Gaster, "Try to use your magic to hold on!" He looked down confusedly at her but hugged her anyway. Frisk felt a warmth envelope them, her eyes shut tight, praying to whoever was listening that this would work. She felt her stomach drop, and the hard surface of the flower bed changed to something soft and fluffy. She released Gaster and leaned back to see they were in her bed! An excited squeal escaped her but she stifled it as she remembered her mom was sleeping a few doors down, she silenced the alarm clock. 

Gaster looked around, clearly not fully grasping what transpired, "Gast, it worked!!" she whispered excitedly, bouncing on her bed. His confusion slowly shifted to happiness he had not before expressed. He pulled her into a hug and said, ** _"Frisk, you saved my life. I can never repay your kindness, thank you so much, from the depth of my heart."_** Frisk returned the hug, smiling from ear to ear. "You don't owe me anything, Gaster, you didn't deserve to be stuck there. I'm so glad I was able to get you out." she looked up at him. "Now we just gotta figure out what our next steps are. I was going to see if my mom would let you stay here until you got settled in. I can stay with my friends." Gaster smiled at her, **_"You have certainly put a lot of thought into this."_** he chuckled. "Well I didn't want you to get back here and just be alone. You're very kind and smart, you should have no problem getting a job." Frisk thought aloud. "I'll introduce you to my mom in a little while. She'll like you I'm sure. If you'd like, I can introduce you to Sans and Pap later? After you've had time to settle in?" 

Gaster's expression changed drastically. A sharp intake of breath and he seemed paler - if possible- his brow furrowed, **_"Sans, and Pap?"_** he repeated quietly. Frisk hesitated, a tiny twinge of confused worry wiggle in her stomach. "Yes?" she replied. Gaster looked up at her with a forced calm about him, **_"I would love to see them."_** he smiled. Frisk relaxed a little, but had a nagging feeling she was missing something.


	7. He's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion time! Will this be a bad time? (the answer is no)

Sans had had a nagging feeling since Frisk left. She was up to something and that was just a fact. He'd tossed and turned in bed until the wee hours of the dawn. He gave up sleep as his bedroom clock reached four a.m. With a heavy sigh, he dragged himself out of bed and decided to go to the Ruins. He needed to check on Frisk, even though it was early enough that even Papyrus wasn't awake yet. He was at the doors in record time, Toriel greeted him with a cup of coffee and a sleepy but warm smile, "What brings you here so early my friend?" Sans bounced on his heels in anxiousness, "i know it's early but i was, ah, hoping to see the kid. seemed a little squicked about something yesterday and wanted to ask her about it." he tried to say lightly. Toriel looked confusedly at him, "Frisk? I don't understand, I thought she was staying with you?" Sans heart dropped, Frisk had lied to him? "no, Tori, last night she said she was coming to stay with you. said it was personal stuff she needed to talk to you about." he furrowed his brow bones angrily. How could she lie? "Perhaps she came in after I had gone to bed, come in. I'll get you a cup of coffee and we'll see that she's in her room. Our Frisk wouldn't lie to you, Sans." Tori soothed.

Toriel made for the kitchen, Sans stood awkwardly in the dining room for only a moment before deciding he couldn't wait for Tori to decide the Frisk that wasn't there had had enough sleep. He stalked down the hall to her room, his proverbial blood boiling. He was certain she wouldn't be here, but why? Where would she have gone? His thoughts were buzzing so loudly he had his skeletal hand on the knob of her bedroom door before he heard her voice. She was here! But who was she talking to on the phone at this hour? He leaned closer to the door, deciding to feel guilty about eavesdropping later. "I know we have a lot to figure out, but I'm so glad your here now..." Here? Here now? Someone was in her fucking bedroom with her?? Livid didn't come close to describing his growing rage. "I really don't know how I'm going to tell everyone but if they like you half as much as I do they'll love you." Sans could hear the smile in her voice. No. He couldn't stand another minute of it. He decided he'd confront her later. He needed time to cool off before he just invaded her privacy and ripped her a new one. 

After a brief confirmation to Tori that Frisk was indeed home and some shitty excuse for him to leave suddenly, he was back at his sentry station, too angry to go home and deal with his brother. He felt bad for leaving Papyrus entirely in the dark and resolved to explain himself to his brother joined him later in the day for guard duty. So Frisk was dating someone? When could she have possibly had time to meet anyone with all the time she spent with him and his brother? And how the hell has it progressed so quickly that they were sneaking into her room at night? Boiling fury churned in his stomach. 

Frisk must have spent four hours explaining how she met Gaster to Toriel before introducing him and realizing he knew her. However he referred to her as My Lady, which Frisk definitely didn't understand, but didn't see a problem with it. She quickly realized Gaster hadn't been exaggerating about people not understanding him. The rest of lunch was spent with Frisk translating between the two as they got personally acquainted. "My child, you need to go speak to Sans. He seemed upset this morning when he came by to check on you." Frisk's blood went cold, "H-he what." Toriel began clearing the table of dirty dishes, "Go and see him. He's working now. You can introduce your new friend." Her mom insisted. Frisk looked at Gaster with a half-hearted smile. She stood and hugged her mom before motioning for Gaster to follow. He bowed to Tori before doing so. Frisk just shook her head.   
As she packed up her bag again she decided to text Sans. 

Mom said you came to see me this morning but decided not to hang around.   
-1:08pm 

She waited pensively, shouldering her bag. 

*ding*   
She opened the text with a pit in her stomach, Gaster patiently waiting behind her. 

Sansyboy:   
yeh. got my bones rattled  
-1:09pm 

She snorted dismissively at his evasive pun. 

You gonna tell me what's wrong or just mope.   
-1:09pm 

She nodded at Gaster and they descended into the basement. 

*ding*   
Sansyboy:   
just wondering when i'm gonna meet prince charming   
-1:10pm 

Her heart sank. He spied on her? 

We can talk about you being too nosy for your own good later, but if you're so interested I'll bring him to meet you now.   
-1:11pm 

She felt a spark of irritance at him. It was rude that he'd spied on her and jumped to the conclusion that she was seeing someone behind his and Papyrus' backs. 

*ding*   
Sansyboy:   
lookin forward to it   
sure it'll be a good time   
-1:12pm 

She huffed angrily before stowing her phone. This was not the circumstances she wanted to introduce Gaster to her closest friend. 

Thankfully Gaster was happy to travel in silence. They reached Sans' sentry station a few minutes after the last exchanged text. He was leaning back in his chair, hood pulled over his eye sockets, arms crossed as he dozed. Or pretended to. Gaster elbowed Frisk gently before putting a skeletal finger to his mouth. She blinked at him as he slipped silently over the snow, behind Sans' station wall. Oh, she realized, a surprise. Just what Sans will want. She sighed but approached her friend anyway. "You just going to be a lazybones or are you going to have some manners and introduce yourself to my Prince charming." Frisk sneered irritably. 

Sans slipped his hood off and cocked a brow bone at her. He looked around confusedly for a moment before Gaster phased through the wall of the sentry station soundlessly. Frisk's face paled and her eyes widened, Sans wasn't going to like this.


	8. Who Are You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the feels train, departing for cries-ville <3

Frisk was going to tell Gaster not to but he clapped his hands over Sans' eyesockets and leaned close to his ear as the shorter skeleton flailed wildly. **_"Guess who."_** Gaster's deep voice chimed. Sans' animated movements ceased. He was stock still, and his eye ignited. He clenched his fists and a blue glow developed around them. He disappeared and reappeared next to Frisk, two enormous Monster skulls appeared on either side of him, mouths open wide with fiery attacks growing within them. "what are you." Sans snarled. Gaster's smile widened much to Frisk's shock. "SANS NO!" She threw herself in between the two skeletons. "get away from them, kid!" he demanded fiercely. Frisk heard Gaster laugh from behind her, his hand landed on her shoulder and she looked nervously up at him. "don't you touch her!" Sans raised his voice to a shout.

"Sans he's my friend, what's your problem!" Frisk was growing angry, but Gaster patted her shoulder, **_"It's okay, dear Frisk. I will explain later."_** he then turned to the shorter skeleton, ** _"You know who I am, Serif."_** Gaster addressed Sans. He reached out a holed hand. "how do you know that name." Sans didn't move. Gaster looked at the two floating skulls on either side of Sans and beckoned them, **_"Come."_** Instantly the skulls shut their jaws and the magic attack dispersed. They floated over to Gaster in a docile manner, almost cat-like. Frisk had never been so confused in her life. Sans' jaw dropped, "how-" but the question died in his mouth. Gaster petted the floating skulls before waving a hand and causing them to disappear.   
He approached Sans and knelt down in the snow, ** _"Brother, the human found me. I was lost in The Void, until a ray of light lead me out."_** he glanced back at Frisk with a fond smile. Gaster turned back to Sans and put a hand on his cheekbone. Sans placed his over the it as if in disbelief. "it's- it's really you?" he whispered. Gaster nodded, Frisk saw a shimmering magic tear slip down Gaster's face. Sans' eyes welled up with luminous blue tears as well. A small sob escaped him before he pulled Gaster into a hug and buried his face in his cloak. Sans's fingers gripped Gaster's black robes tightly as he cried quietly. ** _"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you, brother, but our family reunion is incomplete."_** Gaster said quietly. Frisk blinked, brother? "I can get Pap." she offered. Gaster nodded gratefully. 

Frisk ran at full speed, entirely baffled but well aware of the gravity of the situation. She found Papyrus at the same puzzle they had first done together. "Pap! I don't have time to explain- and I really don't know how to anyway- but I need you to come with me!" she said breathlessly as she grabbed his gloved hand and dragged him behind her. "WHAT IS THE MATTER, HUMAN? IS EVERYTHING OKAY?" He asked as they crossed the snow fields in a flash. "Yeah it's just really important!" she smiled as they neared the station. Gaster and Sans came into view and Papyrus slowed before halting. "G-Gaster..?" he whispered.   
Gaster and Sans looked up and Papyrus ran to them, "BROTHERS, I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EYES!" he shouted, dropping to his knees and skidding to to their sides, throwing his arms around them. Gaster and Sans laughed as they were joined by the third skeleton. Frisk stood to one side, afraid to disrupt the moment. She knew Gaster would explain everything, for now she was just glad no one was trying to kill each other. 

It was a little while before the family finally started to make their way back to their house, Frisk at their side. Gaster explained to the best of his ability the accident that sent him into The Void. He didn't go into detail but Frisk knew he'd been working on a machine that ran on magic, and that it malfunctioned. She didn't understand how he could end up outside of time and space from it, but then again she didn't know much about science. He explained that this accident was also the cause of his disfigurment. She just nodded and listened, trying to keep up with the jist of the story. When they arrived at the house, Papyrus declared dinner would be started with the help of Gaster who happily followed his brother into the kitchen. 

Alone in the living room now, Sans shuffled his feet uncomfortably before looking at Frisk and jerking his head towards the couch. She followed and sat down, but instead of her usual spot next to him, she occupied the opposite side. Now that the tearful reunion was over, Frisk found herself feeling annoyed with Sans again. He must really not trust me at all. She thought angrily, crossing her arms and looking away. "so I guess I owe you an apology, huh?" Sans started timidly. "A few." Frisk said coldly. She wasn't certain why she was feeling so spiteful but she wasn't in a very forgiving mood with him after all this. Sans sighed, "look, Frisk. please? i don't wanna talk to a wall." he nudged her leg with his foot. She turned her narrowed eyes on him. Maybe he would rather talk to a wall. "i was mad, okay? i was worried about you all night so i went to Tori's to see you and find out what was really up. i get all the way there and she says you aren't there. now i'm thinking you lied to me and paps, and that really got to me. i like to think you don't lie to us like that." She sniffed, "You know I don't." Sans took a deep breath, "i do know that. but then Tori goes to make coffee and i had to know if you were there or not so i go to take a look in your room and hear you talking to someone." Frisk's face finally softened a bit. "you were saying you were so happy they were there. obviously now i am very happy he was there- but at the time all i could think was you lied to me and Paps with a straight face, snuck into Tori's without telling her you were coming, and had somebody in your room with you. do you see where i'm coming from?" he put his hands out. Frisk nodded, "Technically that's exactly what happened." she grinned. Sans relaxed and chuckled. 

"I need you to see it from my point, too, though." Frisk shifted to face him. "I started having dreams where I was in this dark, empty place when I was sick. I could make light appear if I wanted, but I couldn't leave or change my sreams. I didn't know where I was but I found Gaster there." She paused and held a finger up for him to wait, running to her room and grabbing the flower crown. "He gave me this, in one of my dreams, and I woke up with it. I figured if I could bring this from The Void I could bring him. But I was afraid to ask you and Papyrus about it. I was worried you guys would think I was insane or dumb to trust someone I didn't know. But I just got a feeling from Gaster. He has a calming presence." she finished lamely. Sans hesitated before he leaned forward and pulled her in for a hug, "thank you. for making my family whole again." he whispered.


	9. Hair Of The Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doggo Finally Finds A Human. Unfortunately Frisk has not seen his sign.

After a little discussion, the sleeping arrangements were fixed so that Gaster would have Sans' room until they found a permanent solution, Sans would take the couch for now. They had filled up on Papyrus' best spaghetti yet, as well as homemade rolls, and ended the evening with a wooden spoon duel between Gaster and Papyrus, which Papyrus was declared victor. The next morning was decided to be Papyrus' show and tell day with his puzzles for Frisk and Gaster as they hadn't gotten to see them the day prior. After Gaster's waffles, the group departed for the snow fields to tour Papyrus' new battle grounds. Frisk giggled at the ridiculous over-complicated puzzles Papyrus had devised for intruders, but she and Gaster complimented him all the same- to which he beamed and assumed a heroic stance. 

They had just finished watching Papyrus demonstrate his final trap- which resembled an oversized animal trap poorly disguised as an igloo with a plate of frozen pasta at the entrance- when Frisk started an impromptu snowpoff fight. She lagged behind the brothers and scooped up a large handful of snow, carefully forming it into a ball. She zeroed in on the back of Papyrus's head and chucked it, "INCOMING!" Splat! Her aim was perfect. Pap whirled around looking scandalized before he burst into a magnificent grin and prepared to fire back. Frisk ducked behind a tree as a snowpoff flew past her. Gaster and Sans glanced at each other before dodging to either side of the field and loading up on snow. 

A vicious war was waged for almost an hour. Gaster and Sans became winded quickly and decided to sit out the rest of the fight as it grew more serious. Papyrus had loaded his arms with snowpoffs and was now chasing Frisk at a breakneck pace through the wood. She was laughing wildly as she fled, slipping stumbling as she fled. They could no longer hear Sans or Gaster calling for them. Neither of them noticed as they passed another sentry station with a sign just next to it. Frisk was far ahead of Pap now, so she took the opportunity to stop and catch her breath. Wheezing and gasping, doubled over from a stitch in her side, she fought to steady her breathing. Gulping down air, she slowly became aware of another presence. She turned around to see a dog monster staring her down, wielding daggers. 

"c'mon, kid! paps! where'd you guys get off to?" Sans called. Gaster followed close behind as the two followed their counterparts' footprints in the snow. "BROTHERS?" Papyrus voice came from a distance. "we're comin', bro." Sans replied. "BROTHER I HAVE LOST THE HUMAN." Papyrus shouted, a sliver of worry in his voice. Sans sighed, he was too tired for hide and seek immediately after a snowpoff fight. What were they, twelve? Gaster moved past Sans in a long stride, looking pensive. They finally found Papyrus standing in a mess of footprints running different directions. The kid must have doubled back a few times judging by the looks of it, they'd have to just keep looking. 

Frisk stood rooted to the ground as she felt the piercing stare of the monster in front of her. Her breathing shallow though her heart was beating out of her chest, she watched his eyes move from her, to the far right of the clearing, then over her and to the far left. His ears cocked and twitched as he growled quietly. She briefly wondered if calling for help was the best idea, but the more seconds that passed with the dog monster looking around the more Frisk felt like she hadn't yet been caught. She weighed her options, pulse thrumming in her ears. Calling for help would be a dead giveaway. Trying to fight was out of the question. Running was unlikely to be successful but it was an option. Perhaps she could reason with him? Would MERCY work on an armed attacker? Before she had decided on anything a trio of voices rang out from the woods, calling her name as they appeared out of the trees. 

The monster glanced back at the three skeletons as they stumbled upon the scene unfolding before them. Frisk bolted, making a break for the treeline to her left. The dog caught her movement and now had a target to chase. Ahead of her, pillars of blue magic shot out of the ground. She dodged the first two but slammed into the third, losing the gained ground she had ahead of the dog. Behind her, Frisk heard an fearful outcry of the brothers but she didn't stop. She was almost to the woods when the dog monster behind her dropped his daggers and began sprinting at her on all fours. He leapt upon her and tackled her to the ground. Her arms flew up to cover her face and his jaws wrapped around her wrist with crushing power. An anguished cry escaped her as she was shaken by the monster. 

The brothers looked on in horror, until Papyrus darted towards them. Bones erupted out of the ground in orange magic around him. Gaster was hot on his heels, his eyes igniting into a deep violet as black tendrils whipped up around his heels. Sans, however, was frozen. He could see Frisk was in trouble but couldn't move his feet, couldn't raise his hand, he couldn't even unleash his magic. A feeling more complex than fear and deeper than panic gripped him and took his breath away as he watched blood spill down Frisk's arm. He could only look on as Papyrus shot bones at the monster sentry Sans knew as Doggo, knocking him off Frisk long enough for the armored skeleton to scoop her up and sprint to safety. Gaster raised hundreds of curious black, whipping tendrils and took aim at Doggo but a weak voice halted his attack. 

"D-don't hurt him!" Frisk cried. Papyrus looked sadly at her as she tried to speak. Gaster hesitated with a glance back at her. His hand dropped to his side and the tendrils dispersed, but Doggo remained ready to attack. After a split seconds thought, Gaster summoned a massive bone and waved it over his head. The Doggo's demeanor completely changed and his tail started wagging. Gaster chucked the bone into the woods and their adversary disappeared after it. Sans finally was able to uproot his feet and he dashed to Papyrus' side. His brother was crying silent tears as Frisk bled out on his chest plate, her hand in a vice like grip around her open wound. "kid- Frisk- are you okay? oh shit," his mind was scattered, neither he nor Papyrus knew healing magic. "Gast- what do we do?" he asked desperate to help. "We take her to her mother." Papyrus surprised both his brothers by answering. Gaster nodded. "yeah of course, Tori knows healing magic, " Sans breathed. Papyrus took the lead, carrying Frisk, right eye still ablaze with magic.


	10. Take It Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans feels guilty, big bro Papyrus mode ACTIVATE

Sans felt shame settle on his shoulders as he watched Papyrus carry Frisk's small figure to the door to the Ruins. Gaster had stemmed the bleeding for now and was talking to her in calming tones. Why had he just stood there? Of all the battles he'd encountered, of all the violence he'd seen, this was surely not the worst. But even so, Sans had frozen up worse than a horny teen asking out their school crush, and because of it Frisk was seriously injured. This was his fault. 

Gaster opened the door for Papyrus as they arrived, Sans, finally getting out of his own head, jogged ahead of them to get Toriel. "Tori? Hey Tori!" he called up the stairs as he climbed. He reached the top and she met him at the door, "Twice in two days, Sans? I have a feeling this is not a friendly visit." she tried to smile. He did not. "Tori- it's Frisk," her face fell and she rushed past him. He heard Papyrus great her solemnly at the foot of the stairs and Toriel returned, following him as he took Frisk to her room.   
The skeletons took seats in the living room while Toriel examined Frisk. Papyrus was sitting by the fire, gloves off, wrung tightly in his fingers. Sans was sitting at the table across from Gaster, skull resting on his arms. He glanced up at Gaster to ask how bad the wounds had been, but the words died in his mouth when he saw the fertive look in his eyes. Gaster's brow was furrowed deeply and his eyes were empty and unseeing. Sans debated whether or not to ask him what was wrong but decided against it. Thankfully Toriel returned, bloody towel in hand, an odd look in her eyes. Sans stood, "Frisk?"

She put a hand on Papyrus' shoulder and he looked hopefully up at her. She smiled, "Frisk is going to be fine." she addressed the brothers together. Sans and Papyrus relaxed, Gaster seemed to still be miles away. "you're the best, Tori." Sans stood and hugged her. Papyrus joined them. "It wasn't my magic that saved her." Toriel pulled away from the brothers and looked questioningly at all of them. "She was already healing when you got her here. I didn't realize other monsters were able to use healing magic?" Sans and Papyrus shared a glance and shrugged. Gaster sighed from behind them. 

He stood and turned to them, ** _"May I see her?"_** he asked. Toriel looked at him then to Sans and Papyrus for a translation. "can we see her?" Sans spoke up. She nodded hesitantly, still in want of questions. ** _"Not we, brother. I would like a moment alone to speak to her."_** he looked meaningfully at Sans who knitted his brow together but gave a noncommittal jerk of the head in agreement. He left them in the sitting room and strode down the hall. Very quietly, Gaster cracked open the door to her room, and peaked inside. She had her eyes closed and her breathing was shallow. "Frisk?" he asked gently. She opened her eyes and smiled. He entered and sat at the foot of her bed, **_"I won't ask if you are alright, considering what has just happened to you, but I am glad you are safe now."_** She sat up a little but her head swam, so she gingerly leaned against her headboard. **_"However we have an important matter to discuss."_** he paused, **_"I'm sure this will be as much of a surprise to you as it is to me... you're healed now not because of your mother's talent, but your own magic."_**

Frisk's eyes widened and she cocked her head, "I don't understand." she said softly. **_"Your body started healing itself immediately after the incident. You have your own source of magic. Did you know that?"_** Gaster was staring analyticly at her. "I don't have magic though..." she started. He smiled at her, **_"Believe it or not, you do, and it is very strong."_** she simply stared. Gaster searched her eyes but found only confusion. He broke the gaze and settled his stare on the floor, **_"We have a very curious mystery on our hands, dear human."_** he chuckled, ** _"Rest now, we will unravel the answers when you're well again." He patted her leg and stood, "I'll send my brothers in to see you."_**

Papyrus burst into her room seconds later, "HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU CERTAINLY HAD ME WORRIED!" He was back to his rambunctious self, but Sans knew it was a front for Frisk's sake. Papyrus' tone gave him away to his brother. Frisk smiled at him tiredly, "I'm alive, and that's more than I was expecting after what just happened." Her voice was light but both skeletons saw the lingering fear in her eyes. Papyrus knelt next her and hugged her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you for saving me. And Gaster." she whispered, her eyes burning with tears she refused to shed. Papyrus hugged her tighter for a moment before releasing her with a smile. Behind them Sans stood silent, guilt constricting his voice, having been only an audience for his friend's near death experience. His brother stood and turned to him, guesturing for Sans to join. He shuffled over, hands shoved deep in his hoodie pockets, "cutting it a little close there, eh kid? Tori nearly had a cow." his laugh was forced but Frisk's was not. She put her arms up for a hug and how could he say no? He sat on the edge of her bed and she burried her face in his hoodie, her slim arms slipping under his jacket and around his back. Sans wrapped an arm around her waist and brushed his boned fingers through her hair gently, "we're all so glad you're okay." he said quietly. Her arms tightened around him and he rested his chin on her head. He always loved the way her hair smelled, was that weird? Sans didn't care at the moment.


	11. Gold Dust Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Void brings more mystery to Frisk's life, and sheds a little light on her magic development.

Frisk was back in The Void. _Ugh, why?_ She thought irritably as she flopped down in the flower field. She sighed dramatically as she fell back and stared up at the dark. There had to be a reason why she was connected to this place. She pondered her thoughts as she tried to imagine stars in the looming blackness above her. From a distance Frisk became aware of growing sound. At first it seemed to just be white noise, but as she listened closer she could make out two voices. Her face flushed as she realized the sounds were breathy moans. Trying to tune out the voices, she focused harder on creating stars above her, but she heard a familiar voice call her name and she sat up. She scanned the immediate area, failing to find the source, getting to her feet. Frisk wandered out of the light in the flower bed and followed the direction of the source. 

She couldn't see the ground at her feet but after several minutes following the noises she saw shapes forming. Eventually the vision cleared and it seemed as if Frisk was looking in on a bedroom with many of her belongings in it. The room was poorly lit, but she could make out silhouettes. Her heart leapt into her throat when everything came into sight. Before her was another Frisk, in what looked to be her own bed, under the covers with someone else. True-Frisk wanted to avert her eyes, but before she could think to walk away the familiar voice spoke her name again. Her eyes snapped back to the scene before her and she saw a hue of blue magic - and a skeletal hand grip the pillow next to dream-Frisk's head. Unable to contain her curiousity, true-Frisk stepped closer. The sheet slipped down slightly and a skull was revealed, luminous blue tongue licked it's way up dream-Frisk's neck as a shuddering gasp escaped her mouth. The skeleton leaned up to kiss dream-Frisk and the true-Frisk saw what she already had guessed- but her stomach flipped still- it's was Sans. Streaks of his glowing magic lingered on dream-Frisk's skin as their lips met, and it was by the glow of the magic true-Frisk saw dream-Frisk's face clearer. I look so much older, she thought, finally regaining control of her feet and leaving for the sanctuary of her spotlight. 

Her stomach was twisted up with confused emotion as she sat back in her usual spot. What had she just seen? Besides immeasurable awkwardness, it felt oddly familiar, but in a way she didn't understand. What memory could she have of herself when she was older than she was now? Dream-Frisk had to have been in her thirties, a decade older than she was now. Something in the back of her mind wriggled, as though information were trying to come to the front of her thoughts but couldn't get free. She frowned as she tried desperately to sift through her emotions. Embarrassment was an obvious one, as well as confusion. As much as she didn't want to admit it, there was a blossoming of want under the shame. She had always felt an attraction towards her friend but since meeting him Frisk had felt more like a sister to him than anything. Abruptly, Frisk felt as though a mental damn broke. 

Her mind was set fire in icey memories as waves of her past lives crashed over her and drowned her in an ocean of mixed up time lines. She saw monsters she'd never met before in battle with her. A massive suit of armor chasing her on a bridge. An eight-armed spider-woman feeding Frisk to her monster pet. A robot lobbing bombs at her. A cyborg blasting a canon at her. A massive, monstrous Flowey killing her over and over. She was vaguely aware of tears streaming down her face as she caught a break in the memories and desperately tried to catch her breath. The moment didn't last and once again Frisk was cast into her own head with other timelines. Toriel was bleeding, Papyrus burst into dust, a fish-woman was melting in front of her, Flowey was looking up at her with fear in his eyes. She was in a golden room, Sans was in front of her, panting, clutching his chest. Frisk looked down and saw a knife in her hand. Sans whispered something to Papyrus before falling to his knees, and collapsing into dust. 

"NO!" Frisk shouted. She was awake, in her room, in her mom's house. Her door flew open seconds later as Sans came to see what she was shouting about. "Frisk, what the hell, kid?" he was in his pajamas, the brothers must be sleeping over. She couldn't stop the tears this time, she sobbed and pulled her knees to her chest, hiding her face in her arms. Sans climbed onto the bed next to her and pulled her arms away so he could look at her, "kid what's wrong?" he pressed. Frisk eyes met his and her heart broke a little more. She sobbed again and hugged him. Words failed her, she couldn't begin to imagine how to explain what she saw. Sans gave up pressing for answers and just held her, rubbing her back and whispering "it's alright, now." soothingly. Eventually she calmed and her sobs turned to stuttering breaths, he loosened his hold and she pulled back to wipe her eyes on her sleeve. "are you okay?" Sans asked softly. She nodded, not making eye contact with him, her head pounding and her stomach churning. "okay," he said sounding a little put out by her silence. He rubbed her back a few more times before he got up and walked over to her door, "you know if you need anything, or you need to talk, i'm here for ya, right kiddo?" Frisk finally looked up at him and nodded with a forced smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to upload the majority of what I have written so far. I'll be uploading regularly now, hopefully every two days.   
> Thanks for reading, any suggestions or critiques are always welcome! <3


	12. Owner Of A Lonely Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is overwhelmed by crippling fear and sadness. Flowey feels for the first time since he became a flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got kudos?! Thank you all so much <3 I never thought about sharing this fic when I first started writing it. I really just wanted to write a fic I wanted to read but couldn't find already written by someone else. I hope you all continue to enjoy it as I add more c:

Frisk woke the next morning having relived every battle she'd fought in past lives in great detail. But unpleasant as it was, it gave her information on her having her own reserve of magic. This revelation had been the most uncomfortable part of her discoveries. She'd witnessed more of the first vision, and realized it wasn't _her own_ magic she had. It was residual magic, left behind during her shared intimacy with Sans in another lost timeline. It made her feel like a thief. With a heavy sigh, Frisk sat up and stared around her room. Gaster had brought her flower crown at some point while she slept, it sat on her dresser, glistening. She needed to confide in him about what she'd seen but she was too embarrassed to divulge her secrets. She felt more isolated now than ever. 

She listened for signs that the rest of the house was awake, but heard nothing. The smell of coffee brewing told her at least her mother was awake, but the silence of the house concluded to her that the skeletons were probably still asleep. Frisk slipped from her bed, head swaying slightly as her blood rushed. She steadied herself before changing into clean clothes, her favorite worn-in jeans, most comfortable hiking boots, and after a moment's deliberation - a sweater her mother had given her. It was a beautiful shade of green with a horizontal yellow stripe in the middle. As an after thought she added Gaster's flower crown. It brought her a sense of comfort she didn't know how to explain, but appreciated nonetheless. 

Her dreams had shown a girl who looked much like herself- but was clearly not- wearing this exact sweater. It matched the monster's she grew up with, her surrogate brother. Frisk quietly entered the hall and snuck into the living room where she stole a still hot muffin off the table before soundlessly leaving through the front door. She found herself reliving what she hoped she remembered correctly as her first time in the Ruins as she took the path back to the mouth of the entrance to the Underground. Snow was falling lightly as Frisk found herself approaching the flower bed she fell into so long ago. How many lifetimes had it been? Was this punishment? Had her very first life been so awful that she earned a hellish existence of being stuck repeating the same life over and over again? Her heart grew cold, what could she have possibly done? Or perhaps it wasn't punishment? Maybe she was supposed to accomplish something that she hadn't yet done, and was reliving her mistakes until she got it right? 

All of this was a lot for her to process alone, but how could she tell Gaster she'd stolen magic from his own brother? Would he believe her? Somehow she doubted it. And what about Sans? She tried to imagine telling him they'd been romantically involved. That made her stomach flip. She imagined telling him she'd taken some of his magic, enough to use it as her own. Her limbs went numb. How could she possibly tell them this? Surely they would disown her. Could she keep the truth to herself to preserve their friendship? She desperately did not want to be alone, she thought as she sat in the flower bed, fighting back tears for a third time. _Even if I don't tell them now they're bound to find out if Gaster looks into my ability to use magic._ She told herself. Lying would do nothing but make things worse, _Maybe I could wait? Get ready to move on to Hotland, the Core, and tell them before I go? Or just leave a letter. Then I don't have to hear them say they don't want to see me again..._

And with that her strength gave way and her tears fell freely. She wrapped her arms around herself and dug her fingers into her pullover, as she sobbed aloud. Drawing her knees up and falling on her side, she resigned herself to the fetal position and covered her head with her arms- this was it: She was going to lose everyone, Papyrus, Gaster, Sans... Maybe even her mom. It was her first night in the Underground all over again, no family, no friends, no one at all. The world seemed determined to keep her alone. Her sobs were painful and her breaths now came in short gasps. Knotting her hair in her hands as her grip tightened she cried harder, not even having the strength to chastise herself for feeling _so_ sorry for herself. "What did I do to deserve this!" she screamed into her arms through choked back tears. 

In her hysterics she didn't hear rustling grass and leaves around her. She didn't see vines creeping into a circle around her, didn't see a tall, golden flower rise from nowhere. Frisk was completely unaware of the other presence until the vines snaked under legs and her head. They craddled her and pulled her toward the flower. She looked up, eyes swollen and red as she cried, unable to stem the sobs. She didn't really care if she died right now, because at the moment, this felt much worse. "Please stop." Flowey said quietly. Frisk blinked and sniffed, swallowing her anguish long enough to ask, "Wh-what?" completely disoriented. Flowey didn't look angry, he wasn't yelling at her, he wasn't laughing or even trying to hurt her- he was holding her. "Please stop crying. I can't listen to you cry- _like she did._ " he whispered, avoiding her eyes. Frisk's night terrors swam in the back of her mind again. 

"Asriel." she sniffled, sitting up on her knees and leaning down to hug the flower. He flinched when she moved toward him, but her arms wrapped carefully around his stem and he looked surprised at her, a furrowed brow and frown appearing on his pseudo-face." What are you doing?" he was frozen awkwardly. Frisk actually giggled, "I'm hugging you, dork." she sat back. "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. Asriel, this is all my fault." she felt tears flood her sight again. "Why do you keep calling me that." he said. It wasn't really a question. "I remember you, Az. I remembered everything— almost everything. This wasn't supposed to happen to you." Her smile was sad as he finally looked her in the eyes, "Chara?" Frisk shook her head, "No. Or, not anymore. But I'm still here for you. I'm going to fix this... Or die trying. Again." she added ruefully. Flowey's face changed from confusion to understanding, "Maybe... Maybe I can help you this time," Frisk felt her heart swell. "So you don't have to be alone. So we don't have to be alone."


	13. Alright Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready or not, the confrontation happens, Frisk has to tell Sans about everything.

Sans woke to the smell of muffins wafting through the house. He, Papyrus, and Gaster had piled into the spare room for the night. It hadn't been too uncomfortable but it did make getting out to the hallway without disturbing his brothers very difficult. He was never the first of them awake, and he was very much looking forward to having first pick of the food. He shuffled into the kitchen and yawned, "mornin' Tori. whatcha got there?" he smiled at the goat-mom. She smiled back and offered him a plate of chocolate chip muffins, "You're up unusually early." Sans yawned again. "yeah i don't know anyone who prefers to _bake up_ this early," he winked at her and she snorted with laughter, "but who can resist fresh _momffins_?" the skeleton shoved the whole muffins in his mouth before pouring himself a cup of coffee while Toriel giggled at his wordplay. 

He had finally drained his cup when he looked at the clock. Nine in the morning, wasn't the kid usually up by now? "what's Frisk up to?" Toriel was cut off by Papyrus bounding into the kitchen followed by a very sleepy looking Gaster. Sans laughed to himself, remembering where he'd gotten his sleeping habits from and passing a steaming cup to the tallest skeleton who hummed his thanks. "GOOD MORNING LADY TORIEL! YOUR BAKED GOODS SMELL DELIGHTFUL! MAY I PARTAKE IN THEM?" Papyrus bounced on his heels. Toriel chuckled at his energy, "Of course, dear!" she offered him the plate and then Gaster who also took one. The four of them moved to the dining table and chatted lazily with their warm coffee and muffins. Sans had forgotten how nice it was to have breakfast with a family. 

Another hour slipped by them before Sans' thoughts circled back to Frisk. "ah, hey Tori, is Frisk up yet? i wanted to see how she was doin'." he asked again. Toriel seemed like she'd forgotten about her adopted daughter, "Oh my, you know she's usually up by now. Maybe you should go get her up for breakfast at least." Sans nodded shuffled back down the hall in his slippers and bathrobe. He knocked twice, "hey sleeping beauty, rise and shine!" he teased. A moment passed and he got no response, "kid it's too early for me, don't make me come get you up." he knocked again. Silence. Something was wrong. He opened her door and flicked on her light. She was- "gone? she's gone. guys she's gone!" he stepped back out of her room and dashed back to the living room. Toriel had risen to her feet as well as Papyrus. "What on earth- she's not in her room?" She sounded disbelieving. 

Sans opened his mouth to snap at her but thought better about it, Gaster spoke instead, ** _"The human Frisk is at the mouth of the cave."_** he sipped his coffee calmly. "she- what? how do you know?" now Sans was the one sounding disbelieving. **_"She has a piece of my magic with her. The flower crown. I'm very capable of recognizing my own magic little brother."_** Ouch. Was Sans this bitchy in the mornings? "I'd appreciate if you could fill me in please? Sans," Toriel caught his eye. "Frisk went back to the cave mouth." He said, feeling confusion cloud his thoughts. "is she okay?" he turned back to Gaster. He nodded, ** _"She's fine."_** Sans spun on his heel and went back to the spare room to change. He kicked off his slippers and shoved his socked feet into his sneakers, swapping his robe for his jacket. "i'll go get her Tori, don't worry. pap you and gast stay here in case she comes back and somehow i miss her okay?" Gaster waved his hand at Sans dismissively. Sans bristled at this but rolled his eyes and left without a word. 

Frisk sat with Flowey, talking with him about her very oldest memories. They'd spent much of the morning together just talking. She told him she wanted to continue her journey, meet the king, and break the barrier. He tried very hard to dissuade her but eventually accepted her stubbornness and agreed to let her continue on the contingency that he was there to help her. Frisk was, of course, happy to agree. But their conversation came to a halt when Flowey fell silent and appeared to be listening to something Frisk could not hear. "That idiot skeleton is coming... I'm gonna go. I'll wait for you in Hotland." before Frisk could argue he disappeared. She deflated, Sans was coming. She was going to have to tell him everything. This could be the last time she'd see him. She could imagine him yelling at her, cursing her. The nausea returned, and she whispered to the flower bed, "Please don't hate me." 

"who could hate you, kiddo?" a voice came from behind. Frisk looked back and her blood turned to ice, "Oh- uhm. It's... I- don't really know... what to say actually." she sighed. He made his way to her side and sat infront of her, "kid, all this sneaking around is really goofing up our whole 'best friends' thing. don't 'besties' talk to each other about stuff that's got them in a rut?" he scooted back and extended his legs, wiggling his feet at her. She smiled sadly, scooting back also and lining her feet up to rest sole to sole against his. This could be her last chance to do this. She took a deep breath, "That's not what we were though. Besties. Not last time." she admitted. He furrowed his brow at her, "i don't think i follow you." Frisk braced herself, unable to look him in the face, she settled for staring interestedly at their feet. He never tied his shoes. Tears burned at her eyes again. "Is there... Is there anything... Have you ever had dreams- about me? About us. About things being different?" She was unsure if he would remember anything, and even as she tried to form the words in her head it sounded ridiculous. "i'm sorry, kid, if ya got a bone to pick with me you're gonna have to be a little more specific." he said slowly. Frisk exhaled exasperatedly. She was prolonging the inevitable. Time to get it over with, "Do you remember my other timelines?"


	14. Piece Of My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk finally talk about her RESETs

Sans stared at her, his mouth open, hardly daring to believe what he'd just heard. She'd asked about the timelines. She knew! But did she? Where was any of this coming from? Suddenly panic set in, _the sweater_. He pulled his feet back and stood, "show me your hands." he demanded coldly. Frisk stared up at him, "What? Sans this is important please-" "your hands!" he raised his voice. She stood and crossed her arms, "NO. Answer my question, dammit!" Sans' eye ignited and he approached her, raising a skeletal hand - glowing with magic. Frisk's body slammed to the ground, **"show. me. your hands."** his tone was something she couldn't have even dreamt of in her worst nightmares. He took another step and something akin to animalistic fear overwhelmed her. She threw a hand up in between them and Sans was sent stumbling backwards in a flash of pale gold light. 

What had she just done! "Oh god, no- Sans, are you okay? I'm sorry I don't know how to control it yet-" she clapped her hands over her mouth. _Shitshitshit._ Sans just stood rooted to the ground in shock. "Sans I'm sorry!" She reached out. His eyes turned to her hand. Her clean, normal, dust free hand. "Frisk what the fuck." he breathed. "I- I don't know, Sans. Please, just answer me." Frisk stepped back and dropped her hand. He looked afraid of her. A human using magic was rare, probably terrifying. "are you asking me because you know?" Sans said evasively. Frisk groaned loudly and exasperatedly. "Fine! I'll show you mine if you show me your's! Deal?" she snapped. Sans' face flushed blue, "what?? Wh-oh. Ah, sure kid." Frisk crossed her arms again and turned away. "Gaster told me I have magic. He said I healed myself after Doggo attacked me. Last night I-... When you came to check on me... I was having nightmares. All night. But they weren't nightmares? They were memories I guess.. I was remembering every timeline Iived through. And it hurt." her shoulders dropped. 

Sans felt like he was finally starting to understand. "gast says you have magic? i guess that would explain that little bitch slap i got just now." he shifted his weight, "so you're asking if i remember your other timelines like you do. i've known about them since you came here. i don't remember every single one but i remember most of them." he sighed, "between losing gast and then experiencing innumerable RESETs since you showed up my brains been pretty scrambled." Sans chuckled. Frisk turned to face him, "Why didn't you tell me?" her face was full of pain. Guilt squirmed on his back. "kid, how in Asgore's name do you think you'd have handled me telling you you'd died and come back more times than I could count? telling you that you'd been innocent, you'd been neutral, you'd been murderous. that you'd killed-" his voice broke. "Dirty brother killer." she whispered more to herself than him. He grimmaced. "Sans, I would have believed anything you told me. I trust you." her glassy eyes held so much exhaustion. Sans was obviously uncomfortable, failing to find a response. "so all the timelines, all the resets, you never had magic. why now?" he looked up at her. It was her turn to be uncomfortable, "Ugh... about that.. Oh god, Sans please- please don't be mad at me." Tears again, really?! "I- we- uh.. In another timeline... The last one I guess... We were... Ugh this is so awkward." she stammered, raking fingers through her hair. 

Sans chuckled, "Frisk, c'mon it's can't be that bad it's not like we're talking about sin here." Her face was a dead giveaway. "what? no, " Sans smirked at her, completely disbelieving. Frisk's face pleaded for his understanding. His smirk fell," no way. you don't mean -... do you mean?" he gaped at her. She offered a forced smile. Sans dragged his skeletal fingers over his skull, "wow." his brow bones raised. "Look just, let me finish, please?" she just wanted to get this over with. Sans snorted and started laughing. He doubled over, wheezing, "it sounds like i already did!" Frisk's pink blush changed to an angry tomato red. "Don't flatter yourself bone head, I never said that." she snapped. His ego took a sharp blow and he stopped laughing instantly. "My point is I somehow absorbed magic from you... During." she explained lamely. He looked at her seriously and furrowed his brow, "so...you're using my magic?" Frisk put her hands up, "I'm not leeching it or anything- I just seem to have...residual magic? Leftover from... Whatever." She tried desperately to take solace in the fact that he wasn't yelling or storming away yet. "that's nuts. i knew humans could use magic but never thought i'd see it, much less been on the, er, receiving end. heh, i wonder if you trained if you'd be able to control it like monsters. " he speculated. Frisk hesitated, "You- you're not mad at me?" Sans raised his brow again, "why should i be?" he blinked. "Cause I stole your magic!" she threw her hands up animatedly. His laughter returned much to her annoyance, "kid, monster God couldn't take my magic if it wanted to! No one can just take another monster's magic." he finally walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Frisk if we were together in another timeline and you got some of my magic it's because I gave it willingly."

He threw his arm around her and turned her back towards the Ruins, "c'mon, kid, you're mom's expecting you for breakfast." She felt the panic ebbing away. "and if you've got magic to learn how to use i know just the skeleton to help. he's the coolest." Sans smiled at her with a wink.


	15. Start Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're coming to the part where Frisk finally has to spill it on her new relationship with Flowey!

Sans and Frisk returned to Toriel's house in the ruins and after a short chewing out from her goat-mom about leaving a note before wandering off to who-knows-where, the two sat down to discuss what Gaster had mentioned before. ** _"Frisk I'd like you to make sure your mother stays caught up during this conversation. She deserves to be as aware as I am about the circumstances."_** Gaster said seriously, straightening his back and clasping his skeletal hands on the table the five of them had gathered around. She nodded before turning to her mom, "When I got here and you thought another monster had healed me after my accident, Gaster said it was magic of my own that healed me." Frisk paused, knowing the question to follow would be how, and she glanced nervously at Sans before continuing. Fortunately he filled in the gap, "i was thinking, since she's spent so much time around monsters and their magic that maybe she's picked up a little of it." mercifully avoiding the more lurid acts that lead to her gaining these abilities. 

Toriel looked stunned but her expression melted into one of pride, "My clever child. You never cease to amaze me!" she smiled warmly at Frisk who beamed. This was not at all how she had expected this to go, no one was mad or disgusted. She wasn't being forced to leave, cursed for being a thief- or attacked for being some sinister entity. "SEE, HUMAN? I TOLD YOU YOU WERE GREAT!" Papyrus added, punching the air. ** _"You will of course require some education and training for your hitherto undiscovered talents. I will leave deciding who will teach you to you and your mother, however I am more than happy to assist in anyway."_** Gaster placed a hand over Frisk's, who nodded and said "Mom, can you teach me the technical stuff behind magic?" Toriel nodded as well, "It's very simple, dear. You'll catch on easily. Though, I'm not one for teaching practicality." Sans spoke up again, "ah yeah, i kinda figured we already had the best motivational trainer available, right bro?" He looked at Papyrus who stood suddenly from his chair, thrusting it backward off its feet, "OF COURSE, SANS, I WOULD BE HONORED TO TRAIN THE HUMAN! WE CAN START IMMEDIATELY!" Frisk giggled, "Thank you, Pap! I'll be proud to say I was trained by THE Papyrus!"

Gaster chuckled and glanced at Sans with a raised brow bone, "trust me Gast, ain't nobody in the underground with better control over their magic than Papyrus." the shorter skeleton assured him. "I'll start a curriculum for you to follow alongside your exercises with dear Papyrus. I have a few old volumes on that would be perfect to get you started." Toriel was already pulling books off shelved and stacking them on the table. The pile quickly became taller than Frisk, who looked up in awe of how much she had to learn. Sans snickered at her, "why the face, kiddo? not up for the challenge?" She glared at him, "I'll bet I get better than you." He laughed, "i'll take that bet." Papyrus clapped a hand to Frisk's shoulder, "FEAR NOT, HUMAN! SANS IS VERY LAZY, YOU WILL NOT HAVE TO WORK VERY HARD. I'M SURE YOU WILL REGARDLESS THOUGH!" He smiled down at her. Frisk stood, "You're right, Pap. I'll work twice as hard to make you proud." Sans just shrugged and chuckled into his fourth or fifth cup of coffee. 

Frisk and the brothers eventually departed back for Snowdin, all laden with sacks of books and papers for her to study. With the fear of being alienated from her family now passed, Frisk found herself very put out that learning magic was going to be so much studying. She was expecting more action, more excitement. The brothers were all talking animatedly about working out a schedule for her to balance her studies and training with Papyrus. Frisk was still wrapping her head around all the reading she was going to be doing the next month or two when she remembered her talk with Flowey. _He's going to be waiting for me in Hotland._ she told herself, _I can't expect him to wait forever._ But she needed to learn to use her magic her to learn how to protect herself before she continued. Should she confide in Sans? He'd mentioned that being 'besties' meant talking about these things, and usually he was the first person she'd go to, but he loathed Flowey- could he really help her when he would have reason to be biased? 

Sans noted her silence as the brothers approached their house finally. He slowed his pace and dropped back next to her, "penny for your thoughts, kid?" he nudged her. She was pulled out of her reverie but smiled, "Just soaking it all up," she laughed. Sans nodded with his usual grin but pressed on, "nothing else on your mind? you haven't been this quiet this much since before i got you open that trap in the first place." he laughed. Frisk made a face at him, "Just for that, now I won't shut up." She put on her best air-head impression, "So like oh my monster God, did you see the sweater Sandy was wearing? She's _so. Cute._ Like seriously she should have a fashion blog on undernet because she's the best oh-em-gee like really-" "okay i get it! sorry, damn kid. i didn't know someone could be annoying on purpose!" Sans laughed but gestured wildly for her silence. She grinned at her victory, "My power knows no limits." Frisk laughed. They entered the house in silence while Papyrus and Gaster were discussing the best defense magic that should be included in Frisk's lessons. 

She dropped her armful of books on the kitchen table and turned to Sans with a serious look, "I guess we do need to talk." He looked apprehensively at her, then to his brothers in the kitchen. "how's about we take a walk in waterfall after the two giants over there call it a night?" Frisk smiled weakly and nodded, dreading the conversation. _So remember that hell spawn flower that attacked me when I first fell into the underground? Yeah we're working together to free all the monsters now. I totally trust him and everything, did you know I'm his reincarnated sister? Crazy, right!_ She snorted to herself, perhaps it would be a better idea to butter Sans up with some ketchup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not getting this up Saturday, I'm still adjusting to having two jobs :


	16. A Hard Day's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk comes clean. Sans is worried. Flowey is waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken a week to get this chapter up. I've been out of town for a convention (I was Sans, with my very own Toriel) but i now return you to our regularly scheduled updating.  
> I'm gonna post two chapters today to make up for lost time. I hope these chapters are worth the wait!

Sans knew he was prolonging the inevitable by showing Frisk around Waterfall. He took her to the dimming lantern room, the hidden village of the Tems, and bought her Nice Cream from the friendly monster with the umbrella cart. Eventually he took her to a secluded part of Waterfall that was almost impossible to get to if you didn't know the trick. It was only a small outcove with a bench, but it was a great place to have some privacy. Frisk smiled at the echo flowers and the water, enjoying the humid environment as a stark change to the usual chill of Snowdin. She took a deep breath, "I don't know that there's much else that I can tell you that's worse than this so I'll just spit it out. Asriel is going to help me get through the Underground and destroy the barrier."

Sans didn't reply. She let a few moments slip by before she gathered up the courage to look at him. He was staring back blankly, "who the hell is Asriel?" Frisk blinked, "Oh, uhm. Flowey. Asriel is Flowey." His sockets darkened, "kid are you telling me that the _weed_ changed his name and decided to be your pal?" His tone was darker than his empty eyes. "Asriel is his real name. Flowey is what he called himself after he became the Flower." Frisk explained. Sans' eye pinpricks returned in time for him to roll his eyes, "call him what you want, i'm still gonna destroy that little weed the minute i find him." he hissed. "You really want to kill my brother?" Frisk asked coldly. Sans whipped around to look at her, "your _what_?" She straightened, "You said you remember most of my timelines. You remember the timeline we fought in the judgement hall? When I wasn't.. Me?" The skeleton shifted uncomfortably. "I- I guess the easiest way to explain it is that I was once Chara, Asriel's adopted sister. I guess you can say I'm her reincarnation. After Chara died Az became Flowey, he's a soul-less monster now and he's miserable." 

Sans stared at Frisk's defiant face, daring him to argue her desire to save her brother. He couldn't bring himself to be mad, the thought crossed his mind as to what he would do if Papyrus became soul-less. If someone threatened him, wanted to kill him. He cast his gaze down, trying to find words to express his concerns. "kid, you can't expect me to just trust that little shit after what he pulled attacking you, and trying to steal the souls." Frisk put a hand on his shoulder, "You trust _me_ don't you?" He looked up at her. "You're still like family to me, after I was so terrible..." She said quietly. Sans sighed and took her hand in his, "you're too loving for your own good kiddo, you know that, right?" Frisk smiled at him, "I'd rather die trying to save everyone than live my life without friends like you and Papyrus, and Gaster."

Together the two finally returned back to the Skeleton home in relative silence. Sans couldn't stop thinking about his best friend being so naive, trusting someone who had killed her so many times. A heavy weight settled on his neck, how many times had he killed her? He didn't have any place to argue. She'd single handedly murdered the entire underground before, but here they were, best friends. She'd killed his own brother in one timeline, and saved his other brother in this one. Things weren't black and white, and as much as he wanted to feel vindicated about his wish to annihilate the flower, he couldn't find the will to truly begrudge Frisk her determination to save everyone. That's all he'd ever tried to do himself. 

The night ended quietly as the family dispersed to bed, leaving Sans alone in the living room. He didn't even bother to try and sleep. He simply waited for the sounds of sleep from the other inhabitants before he snuck back out of the house, and into the cellar, to his hidden lab. He had taken every piece of equipment from the royal lab he could fit into this room after Gaster's accident. The white walls and floor gave what should be a dark and damp basement a very clinical feeling. In a far corner stood a machine, still unused, haphazardly covered by a sheet. Sans tore his gaze from it and stalked over to his desk. He opened a drawer, filled with drawings and notes, as well as old photographs, "Never forget." was scrawled on several of them. He looked through them with a growing sense of fear and sadness washing over him. What if this timeline reset? What if he lost Gaster again? His bones rattled as he shuddered. He didn't have the strength to live through losing him again. As much as he loved Papyrus, he knew his youngest brother was strong enough to keep going. But Sans, Sans could not. He was so tired of all of the resets. Losing bits of time, remembering bits of lives he lost. A small part of him regretted agreeing to take this job and getting stationed in the Underground. He sat heavily into his work chair, skull in his hands, as he allowed himself one night of self pity. 

Frisk sat in her room on her bed, wringing her fingers. She heard Sans leave the house and wanted desperately to follow him, but she knew better than to do so. He needed time and space to process what she had told him. This week had been hard on both of them but she couldn't stop now. Not now that she had some forward momentum. She wasn't tired enough to sleep yet, so she spent most of the night up reading books on magic theory. It was so foreign to her, but not complicated. All magic was derived from a being's soul, it was all emotionally based. Fighting, healing, defense and alteration. It all revolved around the user them self, but the more she read the more confused she became. It appeared that most monsters only ever used their magic for one specific use. Frisk knew it was just her history of reading human children books about magicians and wizards, but she thought magic could be used for anything. 

She flipped through another book but as she read her mind wandered. If monsters only ever used their magic for one thing then how had Sans managed to use his magic for so many things? Frisk uncomfortably thought back to the battle in the judgement hall. He had manipulated time just to get an advantage over her in the fight. She had also seen him teleport, a feat she'd never seen another monster replicate. Just how powerful was Sans? It was so easy to take him for granted as a fighter when he was always so careful to keep his "lazy, pun slinging, low-stat" facade. With a short sigh, Frisk sat back against her headboard and an uninvited memory popped up to further her questions about her friend's colorful use of magic. He had used it on her for _pleasure._ She could now vividly remember the warm feeling of it on her skin. She shivered and blushed, trying to push the thought away as she put her books on the floor and bedside table so she could attempt to rest. Her primary concern needed to be meeting up with Flowey before he changed his mind about helping her. He'd be waiting in Hotland, and so would her next challenge.


	17. Gimme Three Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE HEROINE APPEARS

The house woke early much to Frisk's chagrin. Gaster and Papyrus prepared omelets for breakfast and Frisk tried to rouse herself with a hot cup of tea. None of them registered Sans' lacking presence until they started setting the table. "WHERE IS SANS? HUMAN, HAVE YOU SEEN HIM YET TODAY?" Papyrus looked worried. Gaster glanced at the couch, before looking at Frisk as well. "No, I heard him leave last night after we all went to bed but I thought he'd be back by now." Papyrus strode into his room and back out with his cellphone in hand, "I WILL TEXT HIM. PERHAPS HE HAS FINALLY DECIDED TO WORK ON HIS STATS AND START TRAINING LIKE I SUGGESTED!" He smiled proudly as he tapped out a message before plating food for everyone. His cell dinged and he opened the text immediately, before his smile fell. "Pap?" Frisk asked gently. Papyrus' eyes shot to her and Gaster's concerned faces before he plastered his smile back on. "WORRY NOT, HE'S JUST BEING A LAZY BONES AS USUAL. I WILL GO AND GET HIM. YOU MAY ENJOY YOUR BREAKFAST WHILE YOU WAIT FOR OUR RETURN, I DON'T WANT YOUR FOOD TO GET COLD!" He shouted as he disappeared out the front door. Gaster and Frisk exchanged confused glances. 

Papyrus was in the cellar in seconds. Sans was sitting at his desk, hood up, face burried in his arms, "hey pap." came his muffled greeting. His brother's eyes saddened, knowing Sans only ever came here when he was truly upset. "BROTHER WHAT IS BOTHERING YOU? HAVE I BEEN HOGGING GASTER TOO MUCH? I DO NOT MEAN TO EXCLUDE YOU IF I HAVE BEEN-" Papyrus started as he came to Sans' side. "it's nothing you did, pap. i, i just... i'm tired, ya know? i know you don't understand why exactly, but i also know you're not completely clueless. i'm afraid, bro. i'm afraid of losing everything. of starting over. again." his voice was rough from exhaustion. He felt Papyrus' hand on his back. "SANS, AM I TO UNDERSTAND YOU'RE FEELING DEFEATED?" Sans nodded under his hood, sighing through tears. Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his ribcage and he was lifted from his seat. Papyrus turned him around and hugged him, resting Sans' head on his shoulder. "BROTHER YOU KNOW MORE THAN ANY OTHER MONSTER HOW HARD IT IS TO ENCOURAGE SOMEONE THROUGH THE FEELING OF BEING DEFEATED. YOU HAVE HELPED ME LEARN HOW TO ACCEPT DEFEAT AND GROW FROM IT. I KNOW HOW GREAT I AM, AND HAVE ONLY BECOME THIS GREAT BECAUSE OF YOUR SUPPORT. SO I, _THE GREAT PAPYRUS,_ SHALL HELP YOU!"he squeezed his brother tighter. Sans hugged back, chuckling through the drying tears, "heh. thanks papyrus. you really are the greatest." 

Papyrus set his brother down and looked at him, "WE WILL NOT LOSE OUR BROTHER AGAIN, SANS. BUT NO MATTER HOW YOU FEEL, YOU CAN NOT GIVE UP. I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU THE WAY YOU ALWAYS ARE FOR ME." He smiled down at Sans. Sans shook his head with another chuckle, "how did i get so lucky to have an awesome brother like you papyrus?" "BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE COULD PUT UP WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS." Papyrus cackled and lead Sans back up the stairs. Sans snickered at his brother's sassy remark and felt relief settle in his bones. Papyrus always made him feel so much better. 

The brothers returned and thankfully Gaster and Frisk didn't ask what happened. The four of them set out for Toriel's again, so they could use her space in the Ruins for Frisk's practice. It started off simple enough. Gaster and Papyrus demonstrated their magic, their eyes igniting and their attacks appearing. Frisk inwardly noted that Gaster's attacks were wipping tendrils of black substance that reminded her of the Void. As they showed her how to change her attacks between moving and non-moving Toriel pointed out that Frisk wouldn't be attacking. "I'd really just like to learn how to protect myself, and maybe heal myself or others if needed." Sans smiled from his spot against a far wall in the long hall downstairs. 

The day shifted then, Papyrus took the reigns and coached Frisk on how to use the idea of attacking as a defense against attacks. "YOU MUST FEEL THE ABSOLUTE NEED TO USE YOUR MAGIC. IT'S EASY TO CONTROL ONCE YOU LEARN HOW TO, BUT TO START YOU HAVE TO LET YOUR INSTINCTS TAKE CONTROL." He stood ready for battle several yards from her. "I AM GOING TO SEND AN ATTACK AT YOU. I WILL STOP IT BEFORE IT HITS YOU IF YOU CAN NOT, BUT YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE YOU NEED TO." Frisk nodded and braced herself. How the hell could she believe Papyrus was going to hurt her? A glowing bone appeared, taller than her, and began moving down the hall. It gathered speed as it closed in on her. Frisk found herself drawing a blank. What could she possibly do? Her heart beat kicked up a gear but she felt no revelation, no surge of power, nothing. The bone was flying down the hall as she froze up and the bone slammed to stop inches in front of her face. Papyrus chuckled, "NO ONE IS A MASTER TO START, HUMAN, BUT YOU MUST TRY." He smiled at her. 

Frisk took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Pap, let's keep going. I'll get it." She shook her hands and dug through her memories. What was the harshest fear she'd ever felt? Indeed her battle with Sans had been terrifying, but it was more draining than terrifying. The robot had been more confusing than scary. The spider woman had been incredibly difficult but was still not panic inducing. Undyne. She remembered being chased by a towering suit of armor her very first time in Waterfall, in her first timeline in the Underground. Frisk remembered the fear that overwhelmed her when spears crashed down around her and destroyed the bridge she was trapped on. Papyrus sent three massive bones down the hall at her. She let the hall turn dark in her mind's eye and the bones turned to spears, a towering suit of armor on the other side of the hall staring her down. Her pulse jumped and her limbs went cold, she vaguely remembered the feeling of the spears tearing her skin when they grazed by her each time she found a dead end. The bones were at her face when she cried out in fear and a pale gold light burst forth and disintegrated the bone-spears. Papyrus and Toriel gasped, Gaster unfolded his arms and Sans briefly remembered the magic-slap he received the other day. _'heh, looks like i got off easy.'_ he thought. "HUMAN YOU DID IT!" 

Papyrus clapped, jumping in excitement. Frisk looked around confusedly before smiling, "I did!" Toriel hugged her and then Papyrus. Gaster smiled approvingly, **_"You are an incredible person, I'm very proud of you, human Frisk. Your determination not to hurt anyone is clearly going to pay off."_** he leaned down to hug her. The rest of the day was spent with Gaster and Papyrus sending attacks at Frisk and her deflecting or avoiding them with Sans and Toriel in the audience. By the time the brothers and human returned to their house everyone was exhausted, well fed from dinner and Toriel's and excited at Frisk's abilities. 

Their excited happiness would be short lived however. Frisk wasn't asleep longer than a few hours when she found The Void taking over her dream about using magic. Darkness swallowed the light and sound and she found heard alone. A voice struck out at her irritably, "What's _taking_ you so long?" it was Flowey. "I'm sorry, Az, I've been busy." she started. "Too busy to meet me?" he asked quietly. Her heart sank, "No, Az, of course not. I'm so sorry. I know this is as important to you as it is me. Are you waiting now?" she asked gently. "Yes." he barely whispered. Frisk felt renewed determination. "I'm coming." she said. She woke instantly and jumped out of bed. Changing clothes quietly and quickly, she left the house. 

She made it through Snowdin and into Waterfall in only a few minutes, all of the other monsters still asleep as it was the dead of night. She was closing in on the entrance to Hotland when Flowey appeared in her path. "Az, I'm sorry. We'll do this tonight okay?" she said, kneeling down. He shook his pseudo-head, "No we won't. Not tonight." he said miserably. "Wh-what?what are you saying?" Frisk hesitated. "When... When did you SAVE last?" he looked up at her. "My last.. Uhm. I, I don't know... I guess when I got my own room at Papyrus and Sans' house?" she shrugged. Flowey narrowed his eyes at her, "That's not going to work. Frisk, you don't defeat Undyne. You die." he sighed and looked down, thinking, "Do you trust me?" She bit her lip, "Yes." she lied. She wanted to, but if she was honest with herself she didn't really. "I'm going to overwrite your last SAVE. I need you to let me, okay?" he looked up at her and she nodded. He was very still for a moment before Frisk felt a renewed sense of determination fill her. 

She stood and walked past him into the entrance of Hotland, and prepared herself. She made it only a few yards before a thunderous _clank!_ resounded through the cavern around her from behind. Frisk whipped around to see Undyne raise up and face her, "HUMAN! You've eluded me long enough. Prepare to die!" Undyne cried, summoning a wave of hundreds of spears and sending them flying at her. Frisk went white, but found her feet before it was too late. She turned and sprinted full speed the opposite direction. She knew she couldn't outrun Undyne but she only had to get so far- 

A green magic barrier sprung up around them and she slammed into it, falling to the ground. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!"


	18. Run Like Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey Resets, Frisk fights Undyne, and Sans is pissed.  
> Our besties aren't having a good time

Frisk whirled around to find herself trapped with a massive suit of armor barreling down on her, glowing spears at her sides. Two shot ahead at Frisk, but she managed to dodge them as she ran along the edge of the barrier. Two more landed in her path and before she could double back more crashed down behind her. Undyne had trapped her and was closing in, "I won't let you ruin our plans! Everyone is counting on me now more than ever. You will not escape, human!" she shouted. Frisk felt sweat bead on her forehead as the heat built up in Undyne's magic barrier. She only had to get so far, she just had to survive. More luminous spears appeared and took aim at Frisk. 

With only a split seconds decision, Frisk ducked and darted straight past Undyne on what she knew was her blind side, hiding directly in her shadow. "DAMMIT WOULD YOU JUST STAY STILL! This will be easier on both of us if you just DIE!" Undyne howled furiously, spinning on her heel to attack again. Frisk ducked under her arm and toward the edge of the barrier just as it flickered and dropped. She fled full speed past the _WELCOME TO HOTLAND_ sign but crashed into the barrier wall again as it sprung up around her once more. "Shit!" she breathed, facing her adversary. "Undyne, please! I don't want to fight!" she begged. The suit of armor approached with no recognition of her plea. More spears. A lot more. 

A massive shadow encompassed Frisk as a wave of spears rose above her and hovered for only a brief moment. They shot down towards her at lightning speed, and Frisk finally felt the same fear she'd felt the first time she'd faced the heroine. Her eyes forced themselves shut against her will but a blinding light behind her eyelids made her open them again. A wall of brilliant star light separated them, as thin as a pane of glass, with movement like a water against gravity. Frisk's jaw dropped in awe at her own power. She'd made a _shield_. "What the hell is this?!" Undyne growled. She side stepped the shield but Frisk felt her heart skip a beat and another shield wall jumped in between them. Behind her, Frisk felt the barrier fall again. The two looked to the open path and then back at each other. The human made a dash for it. 

Undyne screamed in fury as she destroyed Frisk's shields and took chase. They reached the hotdog stand and Frisk felt a twinge of regret that Sans wasn't there this time. She made it over the bridge and double over, wheezing heavily clutching a stitch in her side. Flowey appeared in front of her, "You did it!" he exclaimed. Frisk barely had time to smile when she felt an indescribable pain in her abdomen. She looked down as she felt something warm drip onto her feet, and found a glowing spear protruding out of her stomach. Flowey's face turned from shock to rage, and Frisk turned to see Undyne on her hands and knees, panting and glaring up at her. "I won't... let you... escape..." she gasped, crawling to the edge of the bridge before she collapsed into unconsciousness. "NO!" Flowey shrieked as Frisk fell to her knees, her head swimming as darkness surrounded her. Vines exploded from the ground and grabbed her before her head hit the ground and Flowey cradled her, "You idiot... I told you this was going to happen." he whispered ruefully. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. The world blinked, and was Reset. 

Sans woke with a start, head throbbing painfully. He stumbled from his bed and fell at his trash can in time to upchuck what little dinner he'd had. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve with a groan and sat back against a wall. "what the hell now?" he growled. He glanced over at his alarm clock. It read two a.m. "no. ah fuck, no!" he slammed a fist against the floor and stood, waving slightly before regaining his balance. Sans took a moment to gather his thoughts and check Frisk's room before he aimed his magic for the Ruins. Sending out a thin wave his magic like radar, he searched the area only to find nothing. His panic grew, Resets only happened when Frisk was in trouble, and he knew if she'd snuck out again it was because of that _fucking flower_. He teleported out of the ruins and into the center of Snowdin, pulsing out another wave of magic. Nothing. "dammit kid why couldn't you just keep the damn flower crown on?" he rubbed his eye sockets with the heels of his hands. 

Sans skipped out of existence and then into Waterfall with a third brief pulse of magic. Where the hell was she? His nerves twitched, what had she said about breaking the barrier? What if she had continued on without him? "that _stupid flower_!" he spat, once again disappearing. The heat from the lava hit him like a brick wall, he caught his bearings just in time to see Frisk trip to the ground at the bridge past his hotdog stand, Flowey just feet from her. "frisk!" Sans shouted. Undyne threw a spear full force at the fallen human, grazing her back as she turned to see Sans. Before he could teleport closer to her Undyne gasped and collapsed on the bridge. "I can't... give up... now..." she panted, before passing out. Frisk was crying as she bled, but crawled to the water cooler and pulled the plastic jug off the top. Shaking, she fell next to Undyne, blood trailing and pooling around her as she struggled to remove Undyne's helmet and pour the water on her. 

Undyne gasped and spluttered before pushing herself up. She looked at Frisk confusedly, then looked around to see Sans approaching. Her eyes narrowed and she growled, standing and cramming her helmet back on. She strode past Sans and out of Hotland leaving Frisk bleeding on the ground. Flowey was at Frisk's side, "It's gonna be okay, just take a few deep breaths. You have magic now, right? Use it. Focus on your pain and make it stop." he said softly. Frisk sobbed quietly as she balled her fists and tried to focus her energy on the open gash on her back. Sans stood on the other side of the bridge, watching and trying to contain his rage. Frisk's tears slowed and her breathing steadied as she used the last of her strength to close the wound. It was still throbbing painfully but at least she wasn't still bleeding. Flowey glanced at Sans at back to Frisk, "I'm going to Save again for you. Come find me when you're ready to move on." he said gently. It was clear he felt bad for pushing her. He offered a week smile and he disappeared. 

Frisk felt Sans approach her and she took a deep breath, sitting on her knees. "kid, you know i love ya, but i'm getting pretty goddamned sick of this secretive shit. this stops, right here, right now. no more lies, no more sneaking around, and no. more. Resets. agreed?" his usual friendly tone was gone, instead a distant one, laced with warning. "Would you really help me keep going, if it meant working with 'the weed'? If it meant letting me put myself in danger?" she replied dryly. Sans snorted, "i'm not gonna do a damn thing for the weed. i'll help _you_ , though. but i'm not gonna let you walk face first into death. i don't know how Resets affect you but i'm pretty sick of waking up in pain." he snapped. Frisk looked up at him angrily, "You might be _tired_ , Sans but this isn't just about _you._ " She stood and took another deep breath to steady her nerves, "Go home." She turned to leave Hotland. "and where are you going." Sans asked gruffly. "I'm staying with Blook tonight. I think you need some space." Frisk replied shortly. Sans screwed up his face with an angry retort but clenched his jaw shut and blinked back to his house.


	19. I Won't Back Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne is not pleased with Sans. Grillby is worried for his friend.

Sans wanted to slam doors when he got home. He wanted to kick his bed and punch his wall and express his anger as loudly as possible. But his brothers were sleeping, Gaster having expertly created a bunk bed to share a room with Papyrus at his request. At least Sans had the privacy to be angry alone in his room. He flopped onto his bed with a grunt and buried his face in his pillow, muffling a frustrated shout. _that stupid weed turned frisk against me._ He thought bitterly. Then realized how stupid that sounded. How could he possibly make her understand how irresponsible it was for her to try to break the barrier? And to try to do so without him? An unfortunate realization blossomed in the back of his head, he was jealous, jealous that Flowey had saved her, that she was choosing to move forward with the flower instead of him- her best friend. 

Papyrus awoke as early morning arrived. His internal clock never failed to rouse him at precisely seven, the kitchen calling his name to prepare breakfast. He dressed quietly so as not to wake his eldest brother who was _decidedly_ not a morning person, and exited his room. A nagging feeling crept onto Papyrus as soon as he glanced at Sans' door. When Sans got down he stayed down, and if he'd gone to the lab already than Papyrus was sure it was going to get worse before it got better. The lanky skeleton quietly padded in his bunny slippers to his brother's door and knocked lightly. "Sans?" he said quietly. He knew his brother was awake, but allowed him the option of pretending to be asleep. Thankfully he did not. 

Sans opened his door with a miserable look on his face. He didn't even try to fake his smile this time. "mornin' pap." he grumbled. Papyrus smiled sadly down at him, "Would you like to make breakfast with me?" he asked lightly. Sans' frown lessened, "yeah, bro. i'd like that." Papyrus' smile widened and the two shuffled into the kitchen. As they laid out pans, plates and bowls for mixing, Sans settled himself for a long talk. "You already know I'm going to ask." Papyrus looked at Sans as he laid out eggs and flour and measuring cups. "the kid is running with a monster i don't trust half as much as the distance i could throw 'em." Sans said shortly. Papyrus considered his statement for a few minutes as he whisked eggs, milk and flour together. "Brother, while you and Gaster are the most important parts of my life, you are not the *only parts of my life. I have other friends, I have my hobbies. The human is allowed to have other friends, and if she likes them, trusts them, how bad can they really be?" 

Sans snorted but said nothing. He preoccupied himself washing crabapples and heating up a pan. Irritation bubbled up within him quickly, "stupid friggin flower." he muttered. Papyrus stopped mid whisk, "A flower monster? Do you mean Flowey?" Sans froze, "how the hell do you-" "Brother, Flowey is my friend as well! He is very kind and supportive of me! Why do you dislike him so much?" Papyrus looked afronted. "pap it's complicated..." Sans started. "You must have a better reason than that." He pressed. Sans put down the bowl of crabapples, staring into the sink, "bro, just trust me, okay? he's done bad things. he's hurt people. the kid says he's changed but i don't believe it for a minute." Papyrus looked down at Sans, "Sans, do you believe even the worst people can change?" 

Sans' eyes snapped up to his brother, "how do you-?" But Papyrus just put a hand on his brother's shoulder and smiled, "Sans, Frisk is your friend. If she asks you to afford her friend trust then you must at least try." Sans just stared at his brother. For all his goofy antics and innocence, he was wise beyond his years. Sans smiled, "you got me there pap." he sighed. "You should talk to her." Papyrus elbowed him as he poured crepe batter into the pan. "ah, yeah. i kinda pissed her off. she's at Napstablook's house." Sans chuckled nervously. Papyrus spun around to glare at his bother, "WELL THEN YOU BETTER GO APOLOGIZE." He shouted. **_"GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO."_** An angry Gaster hollared from up the stairs. Sans and Papyrus both flinched, "welp, that's my cue." Sans winked at Papyrus and disappeared. 

Frisk thanked Napstablook for letting her crash at his place. The floor hadn't been very comfortable but Blook had unearthed some pillows and blankets for her. She gave him the closest thing to a hug she could considering his incorporeal state and left with a smile. While sore, it felt good to spend a night just enjoying eachother's company and his unusual music. Frisk made it back to Sans' other hotdog stand before she took a moment to consider if going back was the best idea. What if he tried to stop her again? Flowey had Saved for her after Undyne, and now she had his help to continue. If she just kept going, she could get through the barrier in just a few days. Well, maybe a few days was a little optimistic, but progression was better than going back to Snowdin and having Sans make her a prisoner in her own home. She briefly thought of Gaster and Papyrus finding out she had left without saying goodbye, that she may not see them again 'til after they all made it to the surface. It made her heart ache, but then she considered how happy Papyrus would be to meet more humans, and the look on Gaster's face when he saw the sun for the first time after his imprisonment in The Void. She had to keep going. 

Sans appeared at Napstablook's house moments after Frisk had doubled back towards Hotland. Napstablook apologetically informed him Frisk had left sometime ago before emabrassedly disappearing. Sans sighed and massaged his brow bone, he had a feeling she wouldn't be heading back home, so his best bet was to go back to Hotland and follow her. Trudging angrily through the swelling heat towards his other stand, he saw that he had a visitor. Before he could open his mouth to say he was closed today he realized it was his boss, Undyne. "uh, mornin' boss. what brings you to this sauna?" he chuckled nervously. 

Undyne's barely visible eye narrowed at him, "You knew about the human." She said. Sans didn't reply, as she really hadn't asked anything. "Were you helping to hide her?" Undyne clenched a fist. Sans shrugged, fists deep in his jacket pockets. She slammed her fist on the counter of his stand, cracking the wood, "YOU LITTLE SHIT. It's your JOB to _catch_ humans! Not KEEP them as _pets!_ " Undyne shouted. "she's not a pet, boss. she's a friend, and i wasn't hiding her. she just lives with me." Sans rolled his eyes. Undyne bristled at his lackadaisical attitude, "You're a traitor! You realize we're only _one_ soul away from breaking the barrier!" He snorted, "sorry to burst your bubble, boss, but we coulda done that with one. the king is just too scared to sack up and do it." Undyne took off her helmet and shouted full volume at Sans, "YOU WILL NOT INSULT ASGORE LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF ME! IF I GET MY HANDS ON THAT HUMAN I'LL KILL THE BRAT AND SEND YOU FLOWERS, GOT IT?!" Sans' couldn't stop his eye from igniting, "i wouldn't run my mouth like that if i were you, lady." he glowered at her. Her furious stance faltered and she looked taken aback, "Excuse me?" she hissed. "you put a single scaly finger on the kid and you're gonna have a **b a d. t i m e.** " Sans stared her down. 

On the other side of the bridge behind Undyne a small flame disappeared from sight unbeknownst to them. Back in Snowdin, the flame monster reappeared in Grillby's bar, in the backroom. "Dad!" the small lick of fire called to the bartender while he stacked boxes. "Hm?" came his preoccupied response. "Your skeleton friend is gonna fight the leader of the Royal Guard, Undyne!" the little flame piped. Grillby almost dropped a massive box, "W-what?! Heats what happened? " he turned to face his son. "They were arguing about him hiding a human, then he insulted the king! He's in for it, dad!" Heats said excitedly. Grillby pulled his apron off, "Son, watch the shop. I'll be back." he said calmly before he left in a flash of light.


	20. When The Levee Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby and Sans put a stop to Undyne's relentless chasing of Frisk. Flowey calls for a truce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos! It makes me happy to know you guys enjoy my story as much as I enjoy writing it! I'm going to get another chapter or two up Tuesday or Wednesday when I'm finally off work. I love you all so much!!

Sans and Undyne were staring daggers at one another when Grillby arrived in Hotland. Traveling by scorching the air disoriented him greatly, but he gathered himself quickly and dashed towards his friends. Sans had a fistful of magic at the ready as he took a step forward only to have Grillby grab the hood of his jacket and pull him back forcefully. "No, Sans. I'm afraid you'll have to save your party trick for another time, my friend." Grillby said calmly as he moved in between the two. "Grillby? what the hell are you doing?" Sans blinked at him, blue eye extinguishing and his usual white pinpricks reappearing. "Heats told me you were in an interesting situation. I was curious." the flame monster said smoothly. "Grillby step aside. This traitor has to answer for his mistake!" Undyne jabbed a furious finger at his chest. Grillby remained stoic, but Sans saw the subtle shift in the color of his flames and stepped back. "Undyne, with all due respect, you're being ridiculous." Grillby crossed his arms and rested his weight on one hip. 

Undyne opened her mouth indignantly, but Grillby cut her off, "I knew about Frisk since she first came to Snowdin. She's a wonderful human." Undyne's face turned an angry shade of purple, "HOW MANY OF YOU WERE IN ON THIS _CONSPIRACY_?" She shouted. Sans rolled his eyes behind Grillby, "it wasn't a conspiracy, don't have a cow. or in your case... a _cod._ " he snickered. Grillby looked at him over his shoulder and shook his head. "Frisk cares as much about the monsters here as you do, Undyne." He looked back to the armored fish monster as he addressed her. Sans stepped out from behind Grillby, "she wants to break the barrier too. prolly worse than you." he added. Undyne looked from one to the other, "Then why didn't she let me take her soul?" She asked disbelievingly. Sans sighed, "some monster has her believing there's another way to do it without Asgore having to absorb the stored souls." She glanced at him, "Who? And how?" Sans just shook his head. _that stupid fucking flower._ He thought irritably. 

Undyne rubbed her eyes, "So I'm supposed to believe that this human is some _kind_ and _gentle_ spirit that is going to save all of us and destroy the barrier just because she's _selfless_?" Grillby chuckled, "Undyne, every one of your guards has fought her, except perhaps Sans, and she's bent over backwards to be Merciful and befriend them or Spare them. She's never hurt a single monster. She's lived _peacefully_ amongst us for _years_. You would believe this if you just spoke to her." He shook his head. Undyne curled her lip at him, "Oh yeah. We'll be _besties_." she spat, before putting her helmet back on and storming off. Sans sighed with relief and turned to Grillby, "thanks for the assist, 'By." Grillby nodded, "I rather like Frisk, Sans. I'd appreciate it if you kept an eye on her if she's going to go through with this. Life on the surface would be much brighter with her as a part of it." he spoke softly but in a very serious tone. Sans shifted his weight, feeling like he was being scolded, "ah course, 'By, you know i will."Grillby nodded again. He pulled a small box out of his breast pocket, offering it to his friend who took a cigarette from the package. Grillby patted Sans' shoulder and headed toward the exit of Hotland. Sans rubbed his skull and took a deep breath. He needed to find the kid. 

Sans skipped out of the entrance of Hotland and to the outside of the Royal Lab. Outside the door, a single golden flower stood, facing him. "Howdy." Flowey said with a strange smile. It looked almost painful. "what the hell do you want?" Sans snarled as he approached. Flowey's pained smiled turned into a sinister sneer, he took a deep breath before speaking. "We need to talk, comedian." his tone was falsely cheery. Sans furrowed his brow bone, "alright, speak." Sans said shortly, lighting the cigarette. "You need to stop being a selfish asshole and help your friend." Flowey said flatly, "If you care about her half as much as you say you do you wouldn't be guilt tripping her for trying to _save everyone_." Sans squatted in front of the Flower, "just because she's naive enough to trust you, doesn't mean i am. the second something happens to her i'm turning you into kindling." the skeleton glared at him. Flowey's face changed to a vicious, beastial visage, "Big talk coming from the monster who, besides being personally responsible for her death on multiple occasions, was getting his _beauty sleep_ when she died **yesterday**." Flowey snapped. 

Sans fell to a sitting position, "w-what?" Flowey smiled victoriously, "That's right, trash bag. You didn't know, did you? The Resets are caused by her _death._ " Sans head swam, all these times, all these Resets. She was _dying?_ "So if you're so worried about her safety, how about you suck it up and help me? Help me help her." Flowey finished. Sans was still speechless. He took several minutes before he spoke again, the cigarette nearly gone. "where is she?" Flowey jerked his pseudo-head towards the lab, "She's gone to meet Doctor Alphys." Sans held his skull in his hands, "is she going to be okay? what about the robot?" Flowey waved a leaf at him, "I've already prepared her for that. But we need to worry about her facing the King. I can't talk to him, but he's going to fight her, and he will make her fight." 

Sans nodded, "i guess we can call it a truce." he sighed, looking at the door to the lab. "You only have to put up with me 'til Frisk gets through the barrier." Flowey said quietly. Sans glanced back at the flower, "what, afraid to experience flower puberty with the sun and photosynthesize?" he laughed. Flowey rolled his eyes, "I don't have a soul, you idiot. Once the barrier is open I'll still be here. The only thing keeping me alive is the magic from the core." Sans frowned at him, "we'll see. that kid is capable of some cool stuff." Flowey shrugged before giving one last look to the lab before he disappeared into the ground. Sans took a moment to evaluate his feelings, was he really feeling sorry for the weed? He stood and flicked the butt of the cigarette and teleported home. His brothers would be waiting for him, and he didn't want to disrupt Frisk's introduction to the royal scientist. Before he entered his house he shot a text to Frisk. 

thistle make you feel better. the weed and i decided to holster our pistils and call a truce.  
-8:47am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I felt the need to discuss Sans smoking in this chapter. I personally LOATHE smoking, but I like the use of it as a thoughtless behavior when writing. I also use it artistically when drawing, but I want to build a lore for the difference between cigarettes for monsters versus what humans smoke, so I don't feel guilty about having my beloved cinnamon roll smoking. I'll flesh the idea out more when I can.


	21. A Day In The Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The highly anticipated introduction of Mettaton, Doctor Alphys, and the subject of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So regarding the use of monster cigarettes, I've decided that they're made of Echo Flowers to recall memories, either relaxing and happy or serious and painful. This may be referenced in the story later, we'll see.

Frisk stared at Mettaton as the lights snapped off and a spotlight landed on her. He was swaying on his single wheel, brandishing a microphone. Her phone buzzed in her pocket but she ignored it. He was saying something about the rules of the quiz show, while Frisk couldn't help but be a little star struck. "So, Human, are you ready to play??" he offered her the mic, guesturing wildly. "Oh- uhm, y-yes I'm ready..." she started, glancing at the blushing Doctor behind the robot. "But first- can I have your autograph?" Frisk offered the robot celebrity a sheet of paper and a red marker. Mettaton froze, "You- you want my autograph?" he asked. Frisk smiled shyly and nodded. "I could never deny an adoring fan! Of course you can have my autograph, Human! Not many can say they've had the _incredible_ experience of meeting me, but you shall have proof!" The robot took the paper and marker and wrote out a swirly signature with a little note before offering it back. She pocketed it hastily with a broad smile. 

"That reminds me! I'm late for a fan event! Sorry, Human! You'll have to wait for your tv debut!" Mettaton disappeared in a blast of his rocket and left both Frisk and the Doctor looking very confused. "Uhm, sorry a-about him. He just gets o-over excited." Doctor Alphys finally said. Frisk smiled, "It's okay, it was pretty cool to actually meet him! My friend and I watch him all the time." she laughed. An awkward silence befell them, Frisk tried to think of a way to progress their dialogue. "So uh, do you like anime?" she tried to sound casual. Alphys' body language changed immediately, "Y-yes!I _love_ anime! Oh my gosh, what do you watch? My favorite is-" Frisk jumped in, "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie!" Alphys clapped her claws to her mouth, "Me too!!" she exclaimed. "I haven't gotten to see anything after season two though." Frisk said sadly. Alphys bounced on the heels of her feet, "I have all of it on dvd! Do- do you want to w-watch it with me? Uhm, I mean, or you can j-just borrow it." Frisk smiled softly, "I'd love to watch it with you! We should marathon it with our favorite junk food." she suggested. 

Alphys hadn't been this excited in ages. She cleaned her office around her big screen monitor and brought pillows and blankets down stairs for the two of them to use while Frisk heated up some cup noodles and dished out ice cream for them both. After preparing the food she remembered the text she'd gotten earlier. She glanced at her phone and saw it was from Sans. _Not now... I'm actually having a good time..._ She thought, putting it back in her pocket to worry about later. They spent the entire day talking about the plot holes in the show sequel and discussing the differences between manga and anime. Alphys admitted her inspiration for Mettaton's final body design was from various mech suits from several anime she had seen. After a little time whittling away at her, Frisk succeeded in getting Alphys to show her some sketches of Mettaton's new body. "My biggest problem right now is energy. I don't know what could possibly supply enough power to keep Mettaton going indefinitely. Asking him to sit still long enough to charge is laughable." Alphys sighed. 

Frisk chewed her lip and thought for a few minutes, "Well... I guess you kinda already know I'm trying to free the monsters. I want you all to see the surface and be free." She looked meaningfully at Alphys who offered a sympathetic smile in return. "If I can do it... If I break the barrier, you guys can see the sun! You'll love it, you all will I know it. But besides the beauty, you'll get to experience it's power. Humans have technology that harnesses the sun's energy to support other machines. Do you think you could use something like that for him?" Frisk knew it was a far stretch but she wanted to encourage her new friend. Alphys opened her mouth in awe, "Really? Th-that's amazing! I w-would love to experiment wi-with that! M-Mettaton will be so excited to hear!" She hugged Frisk, catching the human by surprise, but earning a hug back regardless. "If y-you need any help, I'd be honored to assist you!" Alphys smiled nervously. Frisk nodded, "Thank you, but I think I'll be okay. I would feel better knowing you're keeping an eye on me though." She nodded at the big screen monitor again. Alphys blushed, "Uh, s-sure!"

Sans had spent the day at his sentry post sighing and shifting positions in his chair, failing to get comfortable enough to nap. Papyrus had noticed but hadn't said anything yet. Sans knew his brother was waiting for him to open up on his own. Gaster had spent his time exploring the area surrounding their station, too nervous ago to venture into public eye in Snowdin because of his appearance. When the trio finally made it home that afternoon, Papyrus and Gaster were discussing traps and puzzles animatedly. As they started preparing dinner, however, Papyrus halted the conversation to turn on Sans. "BROTHER, WILL THE HUMAN BE JOINING US TONIGHT?" He asked with a searching scowl. Gaster looked between the two then to Frisk's room. He reached out with his magic and realized the flower crown was sitting, unused, on her dresser. **_"Where is the human, Frisk, Serif?"_** Sans blanched, "oh, uh.. she, she'll be here soon." he chuckled nervously. Both his brothers have him very damning looks but went back to setting the table. 

Sans slunk into the living room to text Frisk again. 

kid, please tell me you're not still mad. i just told gast and paps both that you'd be home for dinner. i may be a skeleton but that won't stop them from skinning me alive if you miss spaghetti.  
-9:26pm 

He tapped his fingers nervously on his cheekbone as he slouched on the couch, waiting for her reply. 

Frisk felt her phone buzz again and sighed loudly, taking it out and seeing it was from Sans again. Alphys looked at her curiously. "Sorry it's just my other friend." She opened the newest text first. Thoroughly confused she opened the first text. Her jaw dropped, "Oh thank _God!_ " she exclaimed. "I-is everything ok-okay?" Alphys asked timidly. Frisk beamed at her, "More than okay! Fantastic even! But I do need to head home. They're expecting me for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow when I head to the puzzles!" she said, standing. Alphys walked her to the door and Frisk hugged her, "We'll have to finish the marathon on the surface of you're not too busy!" She smiled and waved as she made for the exit of Hotland. She sent a reply to Sans as she power walked back through Waterfall. 

Sans' phone bleeped at him. 

LilPup:  
On my way back now.  
-9:34pm

He breathed a deep sigh of relief and returned to the kitchen to help fish out the food. Frisk came in just as Papyrus was cutting up a hilariously large loaf of bread for garlic toast. "GREETINGS HUMAN, I WAS BEGINNING TO WORRY ABOUT YOU." he smiled. Frisk laughed, "No worries, Pap, I just got caught up watching anime with my new friend." Papyrus dropped the bread, "ANIME? I LOVE ANIME! WHO IS THIS NEW FRIEND? I WOULD LOVE TO PARTAKE IN YOUR NEXT VIEWING!" He clapped his hands excitedly. Frisk glanced at Gaster, "Actually, it was the Royal Scientist, Doctor Alphys." Gaster looked at her, **_"Interesting. Perhaps you could introduce me?"_** he said quietly. Frisk nodded. Sans squirmed in his seat, "so ah, what anime did ya watch, kid." he anxiously changed the subject. Gaster noticed his unusual interjection but said nothing as Papyrus and Frisk engaged in a heated debate about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie and its many sequels. The oldest skeleton rested his fingertips together and watched in silence as Sans drifted away in his thoughts while the others talked, knowing well there was something he was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for the next chapter! Gaster will meet Alphys, the cat will be out of the bag on Sans' sneaky behavior and we will see how Gaster feels about Sans' secret lab!


	22. Do It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster finds Sans' basement lab, and Alphys' remodel of the true lab.  
> He is less than pleased. Enter Endogeny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Sans and Alphys to reap what they've sown with the determination experiments.

Everyone had finally gone to their prospective rooms after the excitement of the night drained them. Frisk gave Papyrus her autograph from Mettaton and he cried. Sans collapsed on his bed happy to be back on good terms with Frisk, but feeling a little empty still. Gaster had stayed in the living room under the pretense of reading one of Sans' quantum physics books, while Frisk had gone to take a hot bath, and Papyrus had fallen asleep. Sans laid face down in his bed for some time before his phone bleeped at him. 

LilPup:  
Thank you. For making peace with Asriel.  
Even if it's just temporary. Thank you, it means a lot to me.  
-11:53pm 

Sans chuckled sleepily. At least she knew better to expect too much beyond civility. 

i know, i'm the best. you'll never be able to repay me.  
-11:54pm 

Another bleep. 

LilPup:  
I'll think of something :p  
-11:54pm 

Sans' eye sockets widened and he read the text a few times.  
He had to be taking this out of context. His mind was far dirtier than Frisk's. He tried to ignore the confusing heat he felt in his bones as he tossed his phone on his nightstand and rolled over to sleep. 

Gaster waited for Frisk to pad back to her room after her bath before he silently phased through the floor of the house and into the basement. His brief pulse of magic earlier that day revealed the occupied basement. It took a moment before he found the light switch, but he regretted his choice when light flooded the room. All of his old equipment, here in their home. The same machines that tore him atom from atom, that ripped him out of time, space, out of existence. Anger stirred within him. **_"Serif what have you done..."_** He whispered as he inspected the machines. Very few were dusty, many looked well kept, even used. Everything almost, except one. Covered in a sheet, and a thick layer of dust. 

He felt sick, knowing intuitively what lay beneath the cloth. He turned away and instead inspected Sans' desk. The old pictures brought tears to the old scientist's cracked eye sockets. His poor brother had spent all this time living in the past and trying to make his way back there. Gaster could no longer find it in himself to be upset for his brother bringing all of this home. He left without a trace, in front of Sans' very eyes. It was Gaster who talked Sans into taking the job to be stationed here in the first place. Gaster sat in the desk chair and held his skull on his hands, dreading what he would find at the royal lab. 

Frisk stared up at the ceiling of her room, overwhelmed by embarrassment. She'd had a really great day, Sans and Flowey making peace, getting to the lab, befriending the Royal Scientist and watching anime all day, the look on Papyrus' face when she gave him Mettaton's signature! But she'd let it all go to her head. She tested her luck a smidge too far, trying to flirt with Sans. He never even replied. Had she embarrassed him? That was the only reason she could come up with that he wouldn't have at least corrected her. She felt guilty, she shouldn't be pushing to get more out of her relationship with her best friend than she already had. Frisk appreciated everything about their friendship, she should just be grateful for what it was and stop pressing for more. If she wasn't careful she could push him away. As much as she wanted to just take their friendship for what it was, though, she couldn't stop her dreams from drifting out of her timeline and into another. 

Sans was still struggling with sleep when he decided to slip into the kitchen for a bottle of ketchup. He was leaned into the fridge when he felt movement behind him. **_"Brother we need to discuss your makeshift lab."_** Gaster spoke. Sans dropped the ketchup but caught it before it hit the floor, "jeez, bro, warn me before you do stuff like that." he laughed dryly. Gaster crossed his arms at his brother. **_"I need you to take this seriously, Serif. What have you done?"_** Sans dropped his gaze from Gaster's face to the floor, "ah, look, gast, i went a little.. bonkers... after you disappeared. i was desperate to find a way to bring you back. i wanted to fix everything." Sans ignited his eye and looked up at Gaster, his brother's mouthed opened. "i goofed, bro. i goofed pretty bad..." **_"Sans, brother your eye!"_** Gaster reached out. Sans smiled tiredly, "i got the machine to work again, but it just did the same thing it did to you. pap saved me, though he prolly doesn't remember." 

Gaster recalled seeing Papyrus' single lit eye when he had saved Frisk from the dog monster. **_"I didn't think about it... I was so worried about the child... Serif.. I'm so sorry. I never meant to put you two through this..."_** Sans patted his brother on the back, "all in the past, bro. we're together again, that's all that matters, right?" Gaster nodded and pulled Sans into a hug. **_"It is the only thing that matters."_**

The next day the brothers and Frisk arrived bright and early at the lab. Alphys seemed as though she may faint when Papyrus dashed inside and shouted his introduction to her. "Haha... I've h-heard so much ab-bout you-" From the very back of the group Sans shook his head ever so slightly. "f-f-from Undyne of course." Alphys recovered quickly. The small scientist showed the skeletons around the lab and Papyrus asked several questions about anime. Sans hung back by the large monitor and kept his gaze fixed firmly on the ground. Frisk wanted to approach him, but her shame kept her trailing behind Alphys as the doctor and Papyrus bickered about sequels and lore. 

Gaster waited for the others to be occupied before he found the hidden entrance to the lab. Rather than phase through the floor, he followed the path down, reading Alphys' text logs. He was surprised to find a few of his own as he made his way into the _real_ lab. A massive machine caught his eye as he found the largest chamber, bringing him to a pause as he examined it. Gaster hadn't determined the use of the machine, but his thoughts were interrupted by a warm and wet _thing_ slipped against his skeletal hand. He turned to find himself face to faceless with a monster that stood at his height, a terrifying conglomerate of dog monsters, panting and barking in distant, echoing tones. **_"Oh my poor creature, what has happened to you?"_** A chorus of voices echoed back, **_"We are become one. We are determine."_** Gaster felt a wave of sickness over take him. He reached out and felt the familiar weight of The Void around the amalgamate, **_"I will fix this."_**

"S-so uhm, is everything okay?" Alphys finally approached Sans while Papyrus and Frisk tried to figure out how to un-cube her bed. Sans raked his fingers over his skull, "it's a long story, Doc, but to keep it brief, they don't know about us working together. " Alphys wrung her hands, "The other skeleton... I-is that G-Gaster?" she asked quietly. Sans nodded, "yeah. he wouldn't ah... approve..." Alphys raised her eyebrows, "Where is he?" Sans straightened and looked around, "oh shit.." he murmered. Gaster reappeared from the entrance to the true lab, Endogeny in tow. His eyes alight and thick, black tendrils of angry magic were writhing around him. **_"You two will answer for this."_**

Papyrus and Frisk looked down on the trio. Frisk felt her blood go cold and she dashed down the stairs to Gaster as he approached Sans and Alphys. **_"What have you done?"_** his tone low and threatening. Sans stepped between Gaster and Alphys, "the king has us experimenting with determination in monsters to break the barrier, gast." he explained. **_"That does not excuse what has become of them."_** Gaster guestured at the amalgamate. "there were accidental casualties, there's nothing that can be done now." Sans spoke calmly but his socket was glowing slightly as his brother took another step forward. Frisk reached out to Gaster, "Gaster please, calm down-" she said. He turned toward her as a tendril snapped at her. She threw up a hand and flinched slightly as the tendril was deflected with her magic. Gaster's eyes flickered and went out, **_"Oh, human, I am so sorry, Frisk,"_** he banished the tendrils and hugged her, **_"I am sorry. But this, this should never have happened. This may have been an accident but it is a cruel fate nonetheless."_**

Sans closed the distance at last, "bro we stopped a long time ago. doc here spends all her time taking care of them. we never meant to hurt anyone." Gaster looked up at him after releasing Frisk, who had taken his shaking hand in her own, and nodded. Papyrus timidly joined them, "Brothers, is everything alright?" Alphys sniffled from the other side of the room, "It will be." she said quietly. Frisk smiled at her, "Yes it will." But Gaster remained silent and disturbed in the corner of the room as the others talked, he knew this was not the end, he would have to return to the lab to see how far they had gone. 


	23. You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk both try to sort through the complications of friendships and relationships as they try to decide what they mean to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little shorter than the last few but there needs to be a small break in the momentum to get everything ready for attempting to destroy the barrier.

Gaster soundlessly moved over the thick snow as he stalked the woods. He felt residual anger in the pit of his soul. Anger that wasn't his. Why had he become so aggressive suddenly? Concern settled on his shoulders as he explored Snowdin from the camouflage of the trees. The Void had been so poisonous on his conscious. It was sometimes almost _unbearable_ to be around his brothers, he desired solitude again. He knew he _shouldn't_ want to be alone, but now he craved it. Rage that did not belong to him would flare up when his boisterous family enjoyed themselves too loudly. 

He wondered if perhaps he'd lost who he once was to The Void. He had once been as excitable as Papyrus, and he himself was the one who taught Sans everything he knew about pranks and Puns. He missed his old self, before the accident, before his scars. Maybe he just needed to step back into the footsteps of his old life. Start studying again, recommit to science. Indeed there would be much for him to learn once on the surface, so, for now, he needed to focus on helping Frisk accomplish her goal. 

Frisk was back at the skeleton home, sitting against the window in her room and staring at the snow. She was both excited to make progress, meet the king, and break the barrier, as well as terrified of what lay ahead. She could barely remember her life on the surface, before she fell. She didn't want to lose touch with all of her monster friends, but she also knew they wouldn't just all stay together in one village as they are now. Nagging at the back of her mind was the prospect of dating. She's never been on a _real_ date before, and she knew at her age normal humans would be settling down with someone for marriage and a family. Would she be able to date humans after becoming so used to monsters? Would she want to? 

The thought crossed her mind of Sans dating another human. Her stomach churned and she tried to push the mental image of her best friend being intimate with another woman out of her mind's eye. Frisk entertained the idea of talking to Sans about her feelings. He had asked exactly that of her, but how could she discuss it without making their friendship awkward? When she had first told him about their relationship in the previous timeline she hadn't been _asking_ him for anything. Sans never talked about any dating he'd done, but Frisk was sure he'd probably done a little by this point in his life. She decided to get her courage up and talk to him tomorrow on the way back through the Hotland puzzles. 

Sans finished reading Papyrus his bedtime story and shambled back to his room, hoping Gaster would be home before it was too late. He didn't want his older brother's return to wake Papyrus after he finally fell asleep. The skeleton collapsed onto his bed with a grunt. It had been emotionally draining admitting all his sins to his family. What he really wanted right now was to sink into the couch for a day or two and watch some bad tv with Frisk and his brothers. He sincerely missed when his biggest concern was whether or not he was going to bail on work that day to binge a new series with the kid. The skeleton shed his jacket and kicked off his shoes as he shimmied under the blanket and settled in for sleep. 

He found his thoughts centering on the feeling of Frisk snuggled against him on the couch, humming sleepy answers to conversation. Her companionship always felt so familiar. Since their first meeting in Snowdin, she'd felt like an old friend he'd known forever, even when she was a mute teenager. Now that he thought about it, Frisk had grown exponentially. She was as tall as he was, she's even grown into her oversized sweater. _she fills it out really well, too_. he said to him himself with a smirk. If they had been together in the previous timeline why could he not remember? He had memories of almost every detail of other timelines. Frustration made his bones feel tight, as if he'd been bed ridden and needed to stretch. Except what he really wanted, he realized, was a little _private_ TLC. 

Heat building in his bones, Sans tried to will himself to sleep, his thoughts wandering into dangerous territory, but he couldn't stop them now. The text she'd sent him had been _so_ suggestive but he wasn't certain she had meant it that way. Sure, Frisk flirted with everyone, but it was all in good fun. Her date with Papyrus hadn't meant anything, and she'd never expressed true interest dating before. Sans' magic was clouded around his thoughts as want consumed him and he became aware that he was thrusting against his mattress. Maybe he would get up the nerve to ask Frisk about the context of her message tomorrow... 

Gaster slowly made his way home as the night grew late, still lost in his thoughts. He hadn't quite reached the front door when a voice from behind caught him off guard, "Howdy." He turned to see a small flower standing up through the snow. Gaster recalled Frisk's story in The Void about a flower monster trying to kill her. He gazed wearily down at Flowey, **_"Hello there. Can I help you?"_** he asked politely. Flowey laughed dryly, "No one can help me. But _I_ can help _you_." Gaster cocked a brow bone at him. "You're coping with being out of The Void poorly. I've been watching you." Flowey said, "You can't let it get to you. Don't wanna end up soulless like me do you?" Gaster knelt down, **_"You are a soulless monster? How are you not dust?"_** Flowey actually smiled genuinely, "Ha, I guess you could say I'm pretty _determined_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for the SansxFrisk tag to finally come into play in the next chapter! There will be about two chapters after this one that are strictly building for the big barrier break!


	24. Feel Like Making Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is pretty much just SansxFrisk, if you're not here for that feel free to disregard this chapter, you will not lose any plot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tension is here, sinners!

Frisk woke late the next day, happy to have finally slept in past nine. As she shuffled into the living room the delicious smell of bacon wafted from the kitchen. Sans was sitting at the table already, steaming mug of coffee in one hand, skull resting in the other. Papyrus, however was no where to be seen. Frisk guessed that Gaster was still asleep but after loading up her plate with bacon and eggs she sat at the table across from Sans and nudged his leg with her toe, "Hey lazy bones, where's Pap?" Sans cracked an eye socket at her and smiled sleepily, "mornin' to you to, kid. pap went to talk to Undyne. i caught him up on some of the highlights of your adventures the other day. he thinks he can get her to help you, heh." Sans explained. 

Frisk hummed a reply as she shoveled food into her mouth, unaware of her foot resting on top of Sans' as he sipped his coffee. A sleepy silence settled between them while Frisk finished her breakfast. Sans tried to ignore the anxiety building in the back of his mind at the idea of talking to his best friend about the current state of their relationship. What if she didn't want that this timeline? Could they get past the awkwardness? He didn't want her to be uncomfortable around him if she declined. 

"You awake over there?" she giggled at him. He slapped on a convincing grin, "heh, not at all but i'm working on it." he downed the last of his coffee as Frisk stood, "Do you wanna come with me to meet Asriel outside the palace?" she asked, panic causing her heart to pound against her chest. She didn't want to have this conversation at all, but she _needed_ to know how he felt. If her feelings weren't reciprocated she could live with just being friends. She prayed he wouldn't be uncomfortable with her after this. "course, kiddo. i'm ready when you are." Sans stood and yawned. Frisk yawned as well, "No, stop that, I'm trying to wake up," she laughed and stretched. Several of her stiff joints popped and cracked as she twisted her back and reached her arms toward the ceiling. Sans felt a little surge of his magic and his face tinged blue. _oh gods, that sound._ he thought to himself, clenching his jaw bone. 

The duo made it to Hotland in record time thanks to one of Sans' "shortcuts". Frisk had been slightly concerned about making it through the rest of the puzzles but as they came upon them she found they'd all been deactivated by overgrown vines. She smiled and Sans' chuckled, "i guess the weed can't be all that bad, he did a good job saving us the trouble of dealing with these puzzles. pap would be deeply offended though." Frisk rolled her eyes at her friend's failure to use her brother's real name but continued on. Sans became slightly reserved while they walked through the Core, Frisk realized this was where Gaster had disappeared and hung her head. Feeling as though she shouldnt have made Sans come here, but as they made it out his demeanor returned to his usual relaxed and goofy self. When they came upon the Mettaton resort Frisk was speechless, and confused. Sans let her wander around a little before leading her to the restaurant where he occasionally performed stand up. 

"so i guess you remember this place from the first time i brought you here?" Sans pulled a seat out at a table for her before seating himself. Frisk nodded, "I was actually afraid of you then." she smiled lightly. Sans grinned nervously, "ah, yeah. heh, sorry about that, kiddo." Frisk just shrugged, "Obviously we've gotten past that considering I live with you." she snickered. "well, this is still about something serious but i just have a question for you, no threats- promise." he failed to laugh this time. Frisk's smile faded and she looked confusedly at him, "Is everything okay?" Sans dragged a skeletal hand over his skull, "i hope so." She tilted her head. "ah, so, your text the other night was pretty _suggestive_. heh, for you anyway." He paused to gauge her reaction. Her face paled and she clasped her hands nervously, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I was tired and not thinking-" she started speaking quickly but Sans put up a hand, "kid, just let me finish, or i might wimp out." Frisk closed her mouth. Sans took a deep breath but then she snorted and started laughing. "uh- kid?" He stared at her. "I already did didn't I?" she gasped and laughed harder. 

It took Sans nearly a minute to catch on, Frisk was wiping tears from her eyes as she choked down her giggles. Suddenly he remembered making the same jab at her when she told him about their previous timeline, he burst into laughter, "you little shit, that's not fair!" But Frisk grinned broadly, clearly proud of herself, "So what was your question?" Sans took a moment to collect himself, last minute panic returning. "uhm, well... you said in the last timeline we were _together_. i don't really remember it but i.." He was going to bail, he felt it coming, his magic was ready to teleport him off the planet at this point. "i guess you could say i get _bonely_ without you." Sans said, unable to fake a laugh. 

Frisk blinked at him, "You- what? Wait are you asking..?" she hesitated, not daring to believe she was taking what he said the way he intended. "i know i've said i love ya before, but i really do, Frisk. a _skele-_ ton." Sans could feel sweat beads on his skull. Frisk just stared, slackjawed. _gods, kid, just say something!_ he thought frantically. "but uh- if you don't feel that way it's alright-" he started to try to back out, fearing failure. Frisk's face split into a wide smile, "Of course I do you _bonehead_." Sans raised his brow bones, "you do? Oof!" he was thrown from his chair as Frisk tackled him to the floor in a tight hug. "easy there, kiddo, low stat skeleton, please love gently!" Sans laughed, wrapping his arms around her small waist. Frisk leaned up and looked down at him with a devilish smile he'd never seen before. Before he could question it her mouth was on his in a deep, wanting kiss, and his finger bones tangled them self in her hair. 

Sans felt her tongue brush against his teeth and he opened his mouth to allow her entry. His own tongue slipped against her's and he groaned into her mouth. They needed some privacy, and Sans was too impatient to walk back. His eye ignited and he snapped them out of the resort dining room and into his own room on his bed. Frisk didn't even seem to notice the change of scenery as she held tight to Sans' jacket. The skeleton couldn't help but let his hands wander after spending a night dreaming about it. He _loved_ her hips, a little wide, beautifully curved, perfect for resting his hands as they kissed hungrily. Before he could fully appreciate her butt through her jeans, Frisk ground her hips down against him and whined slightly. All coherent thought left Sans and he hugged her tightly as he flipped her under him, meshing their fingers and pinning her hands above her head. Images of _exactly_ what he wanted to do her swam to the front of his mind and he realized they were his missing memories. Still present, just buried deep. _heh, soon not to be the only thing._ he thought to himself with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But fulfillment is not! Sorry bonezone fans, the dirty deed has to wait for the next chapter! Mwahaha!


	25. All Of My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin filled chapter of SansxFrisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely bonezone, no plot whatsoever.  
> So if the smut ain't what you're here for, feel free to skip!  
> I WILL have a new chapter up later today that will be plot productive.

Frisk squirmed under Sans as they kissed, one knee parting her legs wide enough for him to settle between them. His teeth caught her bottom lip and he had to restrain himself from biting too hard as she arched her back to thrust against him again. A soft blue glow grew around Sans' eye as he leaned back on his knees to grin down at Frisk. Her cheeks were flushed a bright pink, lips red and swollen from his teeth. She stared up at him in anticipation as he stripped his jacket and slid his skeletal fingers under her sweater. Frisk jumped and stifled a giggle as his touch drifted over her sensitive hips. Sans laughed and smiled down at her, "a little excited, kid?" 

Frisk smirked, leaning up to him, and instinctually kissing and licking his collar bone. Sans gasped and shuddered, "I guess you could say I'm feeling _Frisky_." she giggled. A beastial growl came from the skeleton as his eye's soft glow burst into a bright light and with one swift movement Frisk's sweater was off. Sans' felt a heavy throb in his shorts and he exhaled, a hungry stare fixed on the human beneath him as he kicked of his shoes and shorts. Frisk was blushing furiously, slightly embarrassed with her choice of going commando today. There was a building heat between her legs but she shivered under Sans' heavy gaze, that she was unable to meet. Her eyes had fallen on the lightly glowing, blue member that stood erect between them. He hooked the tips of his fingers under the waistband of her leggings, smirking as he slid them down. Frisk felt incredibly exposed underneath him, but she'd been waiting for this moment since she recovered her memories.

Sans slid her leggings down slowly, Frisk was certain it was purposefully to antagonize her. There was a brief moment of tense nothing, both knowing what was next but somehow now timid. Frisk made the first move, moving her fingers lightly over Sans' ribs up to his shoulders, kissing his vertebrae and wrapping her fingers around his magically formed dick. He gasped as she squeezed gently, pulling him down as she laid back and slowly stroked. "agh, fuck that feels good." Sans breathed, burying his face in her neck and running his tongue from her shoulder to her ear. Frisk shivered and bit her lip, tightening her grip and pulling his hips towards her. Sans chuckled, "slow down there, kid, we've got plenty of time." Frisk made a face, "I love your usual terms of endearment but _kid_ feels a little... Weird.. in this situation." she said sheepishly. He looked down at her, "i guess i'll have to come up with some pet names then, huh?" he asked as Frisk gasped. 

He'd slipped his hand between them and massaged his thumb against her clit. A soft moan escaped her lips and her grip loosened on his dick as she spread her legs. Her breathing became labored as Sans carefully rubbed small circles around her sensitive nub and worked a finger into her. Frisk clenched her jaw and bit her lip, trying to be quiet as she was acutely aware of Gaster's presence in the next room. Sans' seemed to read her mind as he pushed another finger in, "oh, that won't do, sweetheart, i like hearing you moan." he murmered. His eye flashed gold and a wave of magic pulsed over the room, blanketing the walls, ceiling and floor in a blue light before curling his fingers inside Frisk. _That_ got the reaction he wanted. She arched her back again and gasped loudly, "Oh god, Sans!" she cried. 

Sans' dick throbbed again and he pulled his fingers out, leaning in and kissing Frisk with a low growl, lining himself up against her entrance. Frisk wrapped her arms around his neck, slipped her tongue against his and hooked her legs around his before thrusting her hips up to his, pushing his warm cock into her. She cried out again, fisting her hands and gasping as Sans hit her wall, "mm, shit, kitten, you're so tight." His voice was husky as he moaned into her mouth. He pulled out slowly, indulging himself in her wet warmth, pulling almost all the way out before pushing himself back in even more slowly. Frisk moaned louder still and moved her mouth to his vertebrae again, nipping and licking her way to his collar bone where she planted a firm bite. 

Sans' knees buckled under him and he bucked his hip, "getting a little impatient, sweetheart?" he grinned devilishly at her as he pulled his length out to the tip and rubbing it against her clit. "God, Sans, fuck me!" she cried. He pinned her down with one hand on her shoulder and the other holding her wrist above her head and obliged, thrusting up into her. He set a pace to her hips meeting his, laving his tongue up her jaw and into her ear causing her to squirm and leaving glowing trails of magic on her skin. "i'd dreamt about this longer than you know," he groaned as pumped into her. He snaked a hand under her and adjusted her hips, aiming for the sweet spot of nerves in her and left a trail bite marks down her neck to her chest. "before you told me about our last timeline," Sans found her g-spot just as he lapped his tongue over both Frisk's nipples and she slammed her hips against his. "everytime you'd walk to your room in a towel after a shower," he bit down carefully, she moaned louder. "every time you fell asleep laying on me on the couch," he thrust purposefully against it, "and you're so good, Frisk, _fuck_ kitten, you're even better than imagined, better than i remember." Frisk grabbed his shoulders, "F-fuck, Sans, I'm gonna-" her stammer turned into a moan. He felt her muscles clench down on his dick and he moved to kiss her, groaning into her mouth as he reached orgasm. 

Frisk felt his hot cum pump into her as she thrust him deeper, her head light and swimming as she panted, throat drying and sore as she moaned Sans' name. The two clung to each other through their dual climax, Sans pulled out of her, collapsing on Frisk and sliding his arms under her back, nuzzling into her chest. "i've wanted to do that for _so_ long." Frisk was still trying to catch her breath, but smiled down at him. He looked up at her, "i love you, Frisk." It wasn't the first time he'd ever said it to her this timeline, but she knew it held a greater weight this time. "I love you too, Sans." she pulled him back up next to her and cuddled up to him, shivering now as she realized how sweaty she was. Sans chuckled and pulled the tangled up blanket on his bed up over her shoulders. "What time is it?" Frisk asked from her place against his ribs. He glanced over at his alarm clock

"ugh" Sans sighed. Frisk peeked up at him, "it's quarter past one." he looked down at her. "Damn, Paps will be back soon probably. I guess a nap is out of the question." she said, "We should get dressed. I'm sure even Gast is awake by now." She tried to sit up but Sans hugged her and held her next to him, "c'mon, sweetheart, i just got the best christmas ever and you're already talking about taking down the tree." he grinned. Frisk smiled and rolled her eyes, "No _you_ come on. We have to get ready for today. What are Gaster and Papyrus gonna do when we tell them about us?" Sans' eyes darkened, "uh-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut so "bare" with me. *batum tsss*


	26. Break Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Gaster get clued in on the dirty deeds, Gaster meets the rest of the failed DT experiment patients and finds himself falling apart at the sight. Flowey is being unusually supportive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little later than expected. (was actually playing undertale again)  
> It may be a little while before I get the next chapter up, but there will be some delicious progression!

Frisk wriggled out of bed and began scavenging the room, which finally lost its blue glow, for her clothes. She tossed Sans' shirt and shorts to him, entirely oblivious to his panicked expression. He stared at nothing, open mouthed as she pulled her sweater and leggings on, "I hope Paps _is_ home, actually. I'm really hungry!" she laughed. She glanced over at him in his silence, "Sans?" he blinked and looked at her, still undressed, but couldn't find words in his stupor. Frisk laughed again, guesturing to the pile of clothes on his lap, "Get dressed, we've already lost half the day!" She left for the living room, abandoning Sans to his silence. 

With a heavy sigh he pulled his shirt and shorts on, nerves in edge at the prospect of telling his brothers he was in a relationship. He took an extra moment to find his jacket and slip it on for added security and shuffled out of his room. Frisk was already seated at the table with Gaster as Papyrus served sandwiches on plates with little bowls. Sans felt a pang of hunger and briefly forgot his fear as he plopped down next to Frisk across from Gaster. "what'd'ya make, paps?" He asked as his brother returned to the stove to pickup a steaming pot. "GRILLED CHEESE SANDWICHES AND TOMATO SOUP! THE HUMAN GAVE ME THE RECIPE, AND I PRACTICED WITH UNDYNE. YOU WILL LOVE IT, BROTHER, IT IS SUPERB!" Papyrus beamed as he laddled out soup in the bowls for everyone. Sans took a deep whiff of the soup, realizing how hungry he really was, and missing Gaster staring him down with a raised eyebrow. 

Frisk was halfway through her sandwich and soup when she caught the one-way staring contest. She glanced at Sans who was happily lost in his sandwich and back to Gaster. Papyrus sat down to eat as well and saw Frisk looking between his brothers, her sandwich halfway to her mouth. Sans finally noticed the lack of chatter and tore his eyes away from his food to find the table in a four-way staring match; Papyrus staring at Frisk, staring at Gaster, staring at him staring back. "what, i got something in my hair?" he chuckled nervously. Gaster crossed his arms and Frisk and Papyrus turned to Sans as well. **_"Is there anything you'd like to share, Serif?"_** He sounded terse but Sans noticed a grin being held back. "er... the mitochondria is the powerhouse of a cell?" Sans shrugged. Frisk snorted her mouthful of soup and Papyrus groaned. Gaster rolled his pinpricks but waved a hand towards the stairs, **_"I was just wondering how late you were up last night. Papyrus, our brother here didn't get out of bed 'til after one o'clock today."_** Papyrus dropped a fist onto the table, "REALLY, SANS, YOU CAN'T BE _THAT_ LAZY!" He chided. 

Frisk had a sleeved hand covering her mouth, brow knitted together in concern. Sans opened his mouth to laugh it off but Gaster interrupted him, **_"Oh, and Frisk,"_** he turned to her and she paled. **_"I'm worried about you, did you have bad dreams? I noticed you came out of Serif's room."_** He could no longer contain his _shit. eating . grin._ as he looked between the two before resting his skull in one holed palm and turning to Papyrus. Papyrus looked confusedly at Gaster for a moment, who wriggled a brow brown in return. His jaw dropped and he turned to look at Frisk and then Sans, grabbing his face. Frisk turned a color to match her soup and hid behind her sleeves, "We were going to tell you!" came her muffled cry. "speak for yourself, kid!" Sans choked out, dropping his spoon into his bowl. Gaster disintegrated into laughter and dropped his skull onto the table, covering it with his arms. Papyrus just continued to stare, mouth agape. Sans pinched the bone between his eyes, "look, can we just not make a big deal out of this?" he started. "IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME." Papyrus finally shouted. 

Sans and Frisk looked at each other then at Papyrus, "What?" they said together. "THE TENSION BETWEEN YOU TWO WAS NEARLY UNBEARABLE. IT WAS ALMOST PAINFUL TO WATCH. I'M GLAD YOU FINALLY GOT THE COURAGE UP TO DATE THE HUMAN, BROTHER." Papyrus stood, leaning over the table to hug Frisk awkwardly. "heh, yeah, i guess you could say i finally _grew a spine_." Sans snickered. "UGH, SANS YOU CAN'T RUIN THIS MOMENT FOR ME WITH TERRIBLE JOKES." Papyrus glared at him, releasing Frisk who was smiling broadly. Gaster finally sat up, **_"Frisk, we all love you, but I can't fathom how you can put up with him."_** She laughed and Sans put his hands out, "what? we all know i'm wonderful!" 

The group got through lunch and departed from the house together. They traveled back to the lab where Flowey appeared. They all stopped for Frisk and Papyrus to discuss her going to see Undyne, and eventually the two agreed she should. The others would stay behind, as Gaster wanted to see the rest of the DT patients, and Alphys had offered to show Papyrus all the puzzles in Hotland on her monitor. Sans still seemed uncomfortable in the lab but agreed to stay behind while Frisk tried to win Undyne over. She said her goodbyes and left for Waterfall, without Flowey. 

Gaster descended once more into the true lab alone, greeting the Endogeny as he entered. **_"Will you show me the others?"_** He asked. The amalgamate turned and lead him back into the depths of the lab, distant "woofs" echoing off the walls. Each new room introduced another casualty, and with every new encounter, Gaster felt more of The Void's weight within him. Some of them pleaded with him, others barely seemed to register his presence. He returned to the DT extraction machine and leaned against a wall, the many conscious amalgamates crowded around him. He looked down at them helplessly, painfully aware that his presence alone could have spared them all this misery.

Slowly he became aware of a feeling he couldn't describe, like gravity was pulling him to the floor, but without him actually leaning closer. Gaster noticed something didn't look right, his arms were losing shape- _"Wh-what is this?"_ He stuttered, holding up a dissolving hand. It appeared as though he were _melting_. A voice came from behind the amalgamates, "What did I tell you?" Gaster looked up through his blurring vision to see the flower had appeared. "You're not even _trying!_ " Flowey hissed. **_"Try what? I don't understand how I possibly control this!"_** Gaster snapped. "Focus! Stop feeling so _sorry_ about something you have no control over! You're unstable and if you die Frisk will Reset so she can save your idiot self!" Flowey's face was more monstrous than usual. "You can't change what happened, so stop _wallowing_ in your _righteous_ pity." Gaster snarled at the flower but as he made to move closer he felt control return to his limbs. He looked down to see his out-of-focus edges regaining their definition. "There! See?" Flowey guestured at him. Gaster looked confusedly at him, but was cut off from questioning him by a third voice, "hey, bro, where ya at?" Sans called. Gaster glanced up to see his brother's shadow approaching, then back to Flowey to find that he'd disappeared, and finally to himself, whole once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been considering another Undertale fic idea for a while that I may start soon after I finish this one. How much interest is out there for a big bro Papyrus and little sis Frisk fic?


	27. Give A Little Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALPHYNE STARTS NOW!  
> Also more Void Gaster problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is a little short but I will hopefully add another chapter Wednesday! 
> 
> I feel things coming to a wonderful conclusion in the future.  
> I think I want this particular story to end after the barrier breaks, but if there's enough lingering interest I may continue it in a second part.

Sans rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs leading to the true lab and found Gaster alone in the DT extraction room with the _distinct_ look of someone caught in the middle of something. "y'alright there, Gast?" Sans approached him slowly. Gaster looked down at his hands and body, willing himself not to shake. _What on earth is happening to me?_ he frowned internally, trying to gather his thoughts to reply. He didn't realize several minutes passed in silence. "Gast, what's wrong?" his brother reached out to him but Gaster felt a ripple of fear spread through him and what should have been bones became jelly like. He slunk away from Sans' outstretched hand and realized his mass was nearly shapeless, like a shadow disappearing into darkness. 

Sans' jaw dropped, "Gaster, what the hell!" he ran forward and grabbed for his brother's hand but fell through his entirety to the floor. He looked up and Gaster was gone. "no.. **NO!** " he shouted, "GASTER!" Sans cried, eye igniting as he whirled around in panic. Before he had time to call for Papyrus he heard an angry growl from a nearby hallway. He dashed toward the source and found his older brother slumped against a wall. "Gaster-" Sans squatted in front of him. Gaster took a few breathes before he looked up at him, unable to find the words to explain anything that happened or his condition. Sans rested a skeletal hand on Gaster's now corporeal shoulder and furrowed his brow. 

Frisk was sitting uncomfortably in Undyne's kitchen table, hands nervously clasped in her lap. The now armor-less warrior stood at her stove, foot tapping irritably as she waited for the tea kettle to heat up. Frisk knew she would befriend Undyne as she had before, but without Papyrus nearby she felt more concerned than she remembered. As Undyne settled across the table from her and poured her a steaming cup of tea, she tried to think of how best to break the ice. Undyne spoke first, "I've been thinking about Sans keeping you a secret from me for a while. If you've been living with him then you've been living with Papyrus." She paused to stare harshly at Frisk, "What does he think of you?" Frisk couldn't help but smile, "I love Papyrus. He's like my big brother, but I'm sure he probably wishes I didn't enjoy Sans' puns as much as I do. I _adore_ his puzzles though! I... I like to think he cares as much about me as I do him and Sans and Gast." her voice trailed off. Undyne looked appraisingly at her, "You've lived with them for a long time. Papyrus must like you." she said, sipping her tea. 

Frisk took her own cup and sipped it, waiting for Undyne to continue. When she didn't, Frisk decided to press on, "Not as much as he likes you. You're his _idol_." Undyne grinned and flexed an arm, "I _am_ pretty badass!" Frisk nodded, "He trains any time he's not working or cooking. You taught him how to cook too, right?" she asked. Undyne beamed, "Damn right I did!" Frisk finished her tea, "Would it be okay if I joined for one of your cooking lessons? He's a really good cook, I'd love to learn from you!" Undyne slammed a fist on the table, jarring both cups off. "No time like the present, human!" She stood up and lept over to her cabinets, grabbing things from cabinets and throwing them on the counter, "C'MON SQUIRT! TIME TO LEARN HOW TO COOK LIKE A BADASS!" 

Less than an hour later the two had successfully made a delicious spaghetti dinner and Frisk had still managed to save Undyne's house from burning down. As they sat eating together, Frisk felt like there was too much left to say as she realized she wasn't going to have the second run through with everyone she'd had before. "Do you know the royal scientist very well? Doctor Alphys?" Frisk asked. Undyne almost fumbled her fork, "Uh- yeah of course. She's awesome! Why?" Frisk smiled, "Well, I think you should talk to her about uhm, her crush." Undyne dropped her fork this time, "She has a _crush_?!" Frisk nodded, "But she'll only talk to _you_ about it!" Undyne stood up suddenly, "WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR, LET'S GO SQUIRT!" 

Sans sat next to his brother in silence for what felt an eternity before Gaster finally spoke, **_"I'm unstable, brother. I don't know what I can do. I don't think I have the whole of my soul, and I don't know how long I can survive without what is missing."_** Sans stared at the floor, "i can't lose you again. paps can't lose you again." he said. "we have to figure this out, we _will_ , okay?" Gaster tried to smile at his brother but ended up just grimacing. Papyrus' voice rang down the stairs and bounced of the walls, "BROTHERS! THE HUMAN TEXTED ME, SHE'S RETURNING WITH UNDYNE!" He called excitedly. Sans stood, "c'mon, bro. one problem at a time. you have to meet pap's best friend." 

Gaster followed Sans' back to the ground floor as the sound of Frisk and Undyne arriving came from the entrance. "UNDYNE!" Papyrus cried. "PAPYRUS! HOW'S MY FAVORITE ROYAL GUARD TRAINEE?" She grinned as she picked him up off the floor in a massive hug. Doctor Alphys seemed to be attempting to be invisible behind a stack of empty instant noodle cups. "Alphys, I brought Undyne to talk to you," Frisk stalked over to her and peaked behind the noodle cup mountain. "I had a feeling you could help her with some relationship problems she has." Alphys looked up at her, "Wh-what? Relationship p-problems? She's d-da-dating someone?" She looked crushed. Frisk shook her head, "No but she wants to be." She winked mischeviously and turned back to Undyne and Papyrus, "Undyne how about you guys go to the dump? Alphys can look for more anime and you two can talk?" She suggested. Undyne and Alphys looked at each other nervously but before they could argue, Frisk pushed them both out the door, "Okay, have a good time, be safe! See you two love birds later!" she giggled as the door shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments and all the kudos, I can't believe I made it to 100 kudos! I never thought this would be as much fun for others as it is for me. I love you all! :3


	28. Closer To Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang's all here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for my hiatus. Real life has gotten a little out of hand and I've been in over my head but hopefully next week everything will be back to normal. I'm projecting about three more chapters and possibly an epilogue.

In the small house in the Ruins, Toriel sat by her fireplace as she read a well worn book and sipped a cup of tea. The day had passed slowly with the goat-monster spending her time catching snails and cooking. She was deep in her reading when her phone chirped at her. She'd received a text from her daughter! With a warm smile she read the text, and her face transitioned from pleasantly surprised to confused. Frisk was asking her to come to the Castle. Why on earth would her daughter be there? Furthermore, why would Frisk want _her_ there? But she had said it was "important" and Toriel would not deny her own maternal instincts.   
Carefully marking her spot in the book and placing it back on it's dusty shelf, she felt a small pang of urgency fill her. Frisk often disguised her needs as trivial problems and not serious trouble when it very well could be life threatening, solely for the sake of not inconveniencing anyone. The white-furred mother was out of the Ruins and halfway through Snowdin in next to no time. She would not panic until she saw her daughter, but she wouldn't take her request lightly either.   
The remaining group members slowly made their way towards the Castle, Alphys' having promised she and Undyne would meet up with them before Frisk met the King. Fortunately for the human, Frisk had little trepidation about meeting the King again. She was actually sort of looking forward to it, remembering how kind he had been in their previous meetings. She wondered how likely it was that she could reunite the King and Queen after the barrier broke. Frisk felt Flowey wriggle on her wrist, "Are you okay?" she asked quietly as Papyrus marched next to her. He offered the closest thing to a shrug a flower could.   
"I'm nervous... about seeing _her_ again, " he replied sadly. "You're sure my thorns aren't digging into you?" Flowey asked self-concsiously. Frisk smiled and shook her head, "Not at all. You underestimate the thickness of my sweater." she laughed. Flowey smiled weakly in return. Behind them Gaster watched the duo closely, sifting through thoughts as they neared their destination.   
How did the flower know what was wrong with him? How did it understand how to fix it? Could he _really_ trust it? Whatever the case, he felt like he needed answers soon, how long could he survive on the surface without the environmental magic from the Core? Gaster shuddered at the thought.   
Sans brought up the rear of the line, eyeing his older brother with a mixture of fear and confusion. What was happening to him? He had appeared to be melting, but caused by what? Even as he attempted to come up with a scientific answer he felt completely out of his league. This was science and magic inter woven in such a complex manor even Gaster himself probably couldn't explain it. All he knew for certain was that they had a problem and it needed a solution, soon. Perhaps getting away from the Underground, away from the Void, would serve his brother better? 

Toriel arrived into the Castle as evening set in and was slightly surprised to see Frisk, and the Skeleton Brothers, accompanied by the Leader of the Royal Guard as well as the Royal Scientist- _Are they holding hands?_ \- and the Flower monster that attacked Frisk her first day in the Underground! "What in heaven's name is going on, child?" Toriel blurted out. The entourage turned collectively, "Mom!" Frisk spoke first, darting forward to hug her goat-mom before realizing she was about to crush Flowey. "Dear child, is that not the flower that tried to hurt you?" Toriel clasped her hands together worriedly. Flowey stared interestedly at the ground. "Uhm, well- it's kinda complicated mom... He didn't recognize me. Things are better though! You uhm, I guess you should know who he really is." Frisk offered her arm to Toriel and Flowey looked anxiously from Frisk to her mother. "Mom, this is your son, Asriel."   
Toriel looked from the human to the flower with an unreadable expression. "I lost my soul." Flowey whispered, unable to hold the gaze and looking at the ground again. "I- I don't understand." Toriel's breath stuttered. "When I came back from the surface and turned to dust, my magic tied me to this stupid flower. I've been stuck like this." He explained. The rest of the group watched silently, listening intently. "My-my son?" Toriel's voice was breaking. Flowey looked up to see tears in her eyes. Very gently, she reached out and touched one of his petals. He tried to smile through a pain he couldn't understand. Was he feeling something? Sadness? It felt like sadness, it hurt a lot.   
Toriel sniffled and so did Frisk, before laughing, "I guess I have more explaining to do. I asked you to come here so you could be with us to meet the King. I'm going to ask him to free the souls. Asriel and I are going to try to- no, we _will_ break the barrier together. And somehow, I'm gonna find a way to make him whole again." She had never sounded so confident in her life, even if she didn't necessarily feel all that confident. Toriel smiled and laughed lightly, "You have always been such a Determined child." She hugged her daughter, "I'm certain you will do it. But I must admit I'm not particularly excited to see the King."   
Frisk laughed as well, "Maybe I can fix that too." She turned to her friends, "Everyone ready?" There was a silent, collective nod. "Alright, let's go destroy some thousand year old magic wall!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me through me disappearance. I'll try to get the rest of this written soon so I can post regularly regardless of how busy work keeps me.


	29. After Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end.

Asgore Dreemur stood at the edge of a bed of flowers with a spouted can, carefully watering the small blooms and humming to himself. On the arm of his nearby throne sat a cup of tea, balancing precariously, slowly growing cold. He hadn't heard from Undyne yet today, usually calling every day to check on him, occasionally coming by to share a pot of tea. So he busied himself with his flowers and waited, knowing she's come by, or call, when she had time. When a voice called his name from the entryway he was surprised to not recognize it. 

"Mister Dreemur?" Frisk announced herself politely. The rest of the group was hanging back in the doorway to let them speak privately. The towering, caped figure turned slowly to see who the visitor was. His eyes crinkled up as he smiled, "Hello there! You must be the human!" He set down his watering can, "Would you care for a cup of tea?" Frisk smiled broadly in return, "That would be lovely, but I was hoping to talk to you about something important first. If that's okay?" Asgore's smile faltered just barely, but he nodded nonetheless, "Of course, little one. What is on your mind?" Frisk raised her arm and Flowey met the gaze of the King. He stared quietly for a moment. "S-Son?" Asgore asked quietly. Flowey didn't respond. "Mister Dreemur, Asriel and I are going to break the barrier, but I would like for you to release the store souls before we all leave the Underground." 

Behind the trio, a nervous unrest was growing in the group. Sans knew how easily Asgore could kill her, and how easily Flowey could betray them all to steal the souls. His magic was crawling all over his bones in panicked anticipation. Gaster could feel Sans' worry, as well as Papyrus' mixed fear and excitement. Alphys was restraining Undyne from arguing with Toriel who had made a shushed remark about walloping the King if he so much as looked at Frisk wrong. 

"It would take a weight off my shoulders, if I could release those poor souls and still save my kind. But little one, how can _one_ human soul, and single soulless monster open the barrier?" Asgore asked tiredly. Flowey finally spoke, "I did it with Chara before, dad. Frisk is even stronger, I'm sure we can together. But the other children, the other souls, it's not fair to them. Let them be the first ones through." The King looked long at the two, sadness settling in the air, "I know it is in sincere concern that you come to me, but I would be lying if I didn't admit to fearing the worst for you if you fail. The magic could rebound and hurt the two of you. Or possibly something worse." Frisk stepped forward and put a small hand on Asgore's arm, "It will work." Her eyes were Determined and bright. 

Papyrus couldn't stay silent any longer, "THAT'S RIGHT HUMAN! THAT'S THE SPIRIT, CONFIDENCE!" He shouted, bounding forward. Undyne forgot her aggravation with Toriel and dashed out from the group at Papyrus' heels, "Yeah! Asgore, this little squirt is tough! If anyone can do it she can!" Alphys hesitated before scurrying up behind them, "That's true, s-sir. She has human determination, i-it's very powerful!" Asgore laughed heartily, "Well hello friends! I didn't realize there were so many of you here!" He looked over them to see a few more figures in the distance, "C'mon on then!" He chuckled and wave them over. 

Sans stepped forward first, "hm, long time no see, Asgore, " he grinned. "My my, Sans! It's been a while indeed! But who have do you have with you?" Gaster slinked forward from the shadow and bowed, **_"Hello, Lord Asgore."_** his orchestral voice chimed. Asgore's face lit up with recollection, "Surely it can't be! Doctor Gaster?" Sans put a hand up to halt the conversation, "pardon my intrusion, sir, but ah- you've got one more visitor." He waved his skeletal palm toward the slowly approaching Toriel. "T- Tori?" The King gasped. "Don't you _Tori_ me. You answer them about those poor souls." Toriel snipped. Asgore approached her anyway, arms up in a tennative plea for a hug. Toriel rolled her eyes but relented and accepted the offer. 

Asgore burried his muzzle in her shoulder and held her tightly, Tori politely patting his back in return. "I'm very sorry, Toriel." His muffled voice said. "I forgive you for making the wrong choice, for the right reasons, Asgore. But please, allow Frisk and Asriel to fix this." She replied, her voice softening. Asgore released her and nodded, turning to Frisk and Flowey, "Let us end our imprisonment in this mountain." Frisk beamed and looked down at Flowey, "Ready, Az?" Flowey gave a nervous half smile in reply. With one backwards glance at Sans, and a brief encouraging smile, Frisk set Flowey back on the ground and removed her sweater. 

She offered a hand to Flowey's leaf and he reach out with vines to curl up her arm. His thorns dug into her skin and little beads of blood blossomed from the wounds. Frisk bit her cheek and furrowed her brow, refusing to cry again. Flowey firmly attached his vines to her and the two set off to the barrier, the group behind silently following. Wave of pulsing light lit their path as the passed the last corridor and entered the emptiness before the barrier. It beat like a heart, a coldness coming from the pale light of the magic binding them all there. Asgore revealed his trident and dropped it once to the floor with a thunderous sound. Six canisters rose from the floor, six glowing souls held captive inside. With another drop of his trident, the canisters opened and the souls were released. 

Frisk felt Flowey's magic build, and through burning eyes she opened the channel to her own. A yellow-green glow changed the tone of her skin and with a deep breath, the two magics combined. A sudden and exponential burst of power blinded the friends and family behind them as vine and bone sprouted from the small human's back, weaving wings of vine and flowers. Frisk cried out and her voice was not her own, but a more powerful one. She felt her legs tremble, but took a heavy, Determined step forward. The barrier pulsed faster. Vines, flowers and leaves grew over her arms and hands as she reached out to touch the ethereal wall. It was vibrating, humming almost, like it was nervous. Frisk felt Asriel smile, _For good reason._ he said to her internally. She smiled back, and turned to her friends. "Whatever happens," the resounding voice of a goddess spoke in her stead, "We love you all." In flash of gold and green light, the sound of shattering glass echoed through the Underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not incredibly happy with this chapter, it felt very forced, but I sort it out. I hope it's still satisfactory for you all anyway


End file.
